Zootrópolis a escrito
by calhan49
Summary: Judy revisa parquímetros intentando sobrellevar la decepción. Mientras tanto, Nick trama una estafa genial que incluye un disfraz de elefante y helado. ¿Qué puede salir mal? (Intento de novelización de la película de Zootrópolis, tomándome muchas libertades. Dudo que en la vida real los animales se puedan ruborizar o ponerse pálidos, pero en este fic sí que pueden :D)
1. El don de especie

El «don de especie»

Aquella noche, Judy soñó con sus hermanos mellizos.

No los veía desde la Navidad del año anterior, y no los llamaba desde que había entrado en la Academia, hacía ya tres años, pero aun así, en su sueño seguían como siempre.

No habían sido una camada excepcionalmente numerosa. No eran desde luego como la legendaria Décimo Cuarta Camada, que ellos solos ocupaban toda una Zona de la madriguera, ni como el pobre Albert, único miembro de la decepcionante Tercera Camada, que había venido al mundo tembloroso y empapado entre los cadáveres de las demás crías. Cuando tu madre se quedaba embarazada cinco o seis veces al año, por desgracia, estas cosas pasaban a menudo, pero aun así Judy evitaba trabajar en la parte de la granja que quedaba más cerca del cementerio de los Hopps.

Judy sonrió en sueños, olvidando esa inquietante imagen. Allí estaban Gerda y Adelaide, que se casaron nada más terminar el instituto y ya tenían tres docenas de hijos cada una; Furris, que trabajaba de ingeniero de regadíos en las colonias agrícolas de Arroyociervo; Alexei, que se había convertido en un pacífico farmacéutico; y luego ella, Judy. Cinco cojincitos suaves e inquietos que se revolvían nerviosamente en la destartalada cuna, que antes de ellos ya había acogido a veinticinco camadas de la familia Hopps.

En el sueño, los cinco estaban en su habitación de siempre al final del pasillo del cuarto piso de la madriguera. A través de las paredes se oía al resto de sus hermanos armar alboroto en el baño que compartían con las otras tres camadas de la Zona 8. Gerda y Adelaide estaban frente al espejo aplicándose una nueva mascarilla para el pelaje de las orejas. Alexei estaba arrodillado en el suelo, jugando con su nuevo equipo de química, y Furris y ella estaban haciendo una guerra de almohadas desde la cama superior de las dos literas. Entonces, el cojín de Furris se desvió al tocador, donde quedó pegado en la oreja derecha de Adelaide, embadurnada de apestosa crema azul. Furris se disculpó mientras bajaba por la escalerilla de la litera, pero ella empezó a llorar, lo llamó «imbécil», y al instante todos empezaron a discutir, saliendo en defensa de uno u otro hermano agraviado. Judy se puso su gorra de policía y trató de poner orden, pero Alexis la llamó «flipada» y los cinco se enzarzaron en una pelea que terminó en mocos y una lacrimógena reconciliación colectiva.

Judy se revolvió en la cama. A partir de allí a su mente no le costó nada evocar la madriguera donde se había criado: soñó con las paredes rosas decoradas con motivos de orejas alargadas, con los campos de zanahorias que se extendían hasta la cerca del señor Brandell, y con aquel caos constante de lavadoras zumbando sin descanso, gritos, tintineo de platos, y esa agobiante sensación de que terminaría ahogada entre líos de ropa, restos de comida y hermanos, hermanos por todas partes.

Cuando, con mucha cautela, se le llamaba la atención a la señora Hopps sobre ese último aspecto (en el colegio, en el médico, en el registro censal del ayuntamiento), ella solía replicar:

-El Señor nos ordenó que poblásemos su vergel -decía, una opinión muy extendida entre las otras madres conejo-. Yo sólo cumplo mi deber como una buena zoostiana.

Luego abandonaba la sala majestuosamente, con las orejas muy tiesas.

Judy soltó una risita mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama. Su madre tenía doscientos setenta y cinco hijos e hijas de entre los treinta años y los seis meses, pero aun así era una coneja tranquila y afable, y parecía tener tiempo para todo: no sólo alimentaba a los ciento sesenta hijos que todavía vivían en la madriguera familiar, sino que también ayudaba en la granja, asistía a las reuniones de padres de todos los cursos, lavaba y cosía la ropa, pagaba sus impuestos y aun así (aun así) Judy siempre la recordaba leyendo un libro en el porche (normalmente vidas de santos o recetarios), paseando por los alrededores de la granja o contemplando el cielo estrellado con su padre.

Siempre, siempre tenían tiempo para ella. Cuando Judy los necesitaba simplemente iba a la cocina (equipada con un congelador industrial de doscientos metros cuadrados y una trituradora de residuos que consumía la mitad de la electricidad de la madriguera), y allí estaban ellos, sentados tranquilamente con una taza de zumo de zanahoria frío entre las manos. «¿Qué ocurre, Judy-Dudy?», le preguntaba siempre su padre.

Ella no cabía en sí de la incredulidad, porque a veces juraba que sus padres podían estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo.

-Es el don de especie, Judy -le decía siempre su madre tras revolverle las orejas-. Los elefantes pueden memorizar los cánticos de la _Zooíada_ a la perfección. Los lobos saben al instante la posición exacta de la luna en el firmamento. Y nosotros, los conejos, podemos manejar una familia de trescientos miembros sin enloquecer en el intento.

Judy adoraba a sus padres. Pero, a pesar de lo querida que se sentía por ellos, a veces le habría gustado que hubiesen contenido un poco su instinto reproductivo. Ella, por ejemplo, tenía muy claro que no iba a ponerse a parir crías como quien dispara bombas de un cañón, una tras otra.

Primero estaban las Navidades. Los señores Hopps habían perdido el contacto con la mayor parte de sus respectivos hermanos, pero aun así se reunían cada año con sus compañeros de camada. Su madre provenía de una camada de trece miembros, y su padre, de una de siete. Cada uno de sus tíos y tías tenían más o menos la misma cantidad de hijos que los padres de Judy, de modo que eso ascendía aproximadamente a cinco mil cuatrocientos primos. «Demencial» sería una palabra muy suave para definir el caos que se generaba durante esas reuniones familiares. La última vez, sin ir más lejos, los Hopps casi habían desplomado el edificio de recepciones que habían alquilado, pues superaron con creces el aforo máximo permitido. El suceso había salido en los periódicos y todo.

Luego estaba el caso de los propios hermanos. Judy nunca había estado segura de saber el nombre de todos, así que ni mucho menos podía acordarse de qué le gustaba a cada uno, de qué trabajaba o cuáles eran sus sueños o sus aspiraciones. Judy, en cambio, era conocida en toda la madriguera, naturalmente. Hubo un episodio especialmente gracioso al respecto cuando Judy se cruzó por el pasillo del séptimo piso con un hermano al que no había visto en su vida. Pero él se detuvo en medio del pasillo, con la nariz temblando.

-¿Tú eres... tú eres la que quiere ser policía? -había preguntado, aterrado.

Ella había asentido (tenía quince años por aquel entonces, y ya no le dolía que su familia no la apoyase en ese tema) y su hermano, al que tampoco volvió a ver nunca más, dio la vuelta y se internó en la madriguera.

Y luego estaban esas siniestras historias que a Judy le contaban en el colegio: crías que morían de hambre en sus madrigueras porque sus padres no se acordaban de su existencia, madres desquiciadas que se suicidaban del estrés, o parejas que tenían que anular su matrimonio al descubrir en el registro censal que eran hermanos o primos. Ninguno de aquellos rumores se había confirmado nunca, pero aun así Judy no pensaba arriesgarse. Además, la idea de enamorarse de un hermano suyo tenía algo de perturbador. Casi tanto como enamorarse de un animal de otra especie.

Judy se estremeció en sueños, y su colcha se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama y terminó cayéndose al suelo con un ruido sordo. El Gobierno había decretado hacía un par de años que las parejas de conejos no podían superar el medio centenar de crías. Si así lo hacían, se verían obligados a tomar las pastillas contraceptivas («¡Sacrilegio!», había exclamado indignada su madre cuando salió la noticia en televisión) que habían desarrollado los científicos de Zootopia.

Zootopia. Ella estaba en Zootopia. Se había graduado hacía dos días, y ahora iba a cumplir el sueño de su vida.

Judy se despertó sobresaltada.


	2. Lo desconocido

Lo desconocido

Estaba tan confundida que automáticamente se encogió para no estamparse contra el somier de la litera de arriba y despertar a Adelaide. Luego recordó que hacía años que no dormían juntas, y que ninguna de las dos vivía ya en la abarrotada madriguera de los Hopps. Judy estaba en la pensión "El Hogar de la Pangolina", en Sabana Centro, Zootopia, a punto de convertirse en la primera coneja policía de la historia.

El reloj digital que parpadeaba en la oscuridad marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. Aún era temprano, y en la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto. De repente, aquello hizo que Judy se sintiera terriblemente sola.

Judy siempre tenía a sus padres a su disposición, pero aun así sabía desde muy pequeña que sólo le podían dedicar una cantidad de tiempo bastante exigua. Después de todo, y a pesar del «don de especie» del que siempre hablaba su madre, siempre había hermanos con gripe a los que atender, bocadillos que preparar o ropa que tender. Por ello Judy había aprendido a apoyarse en sus hermanos mayores, y también a ofrecer consejo y consuelo a los más pequeños cuando lo necesitaban.

Con quien más estaba unida, sin embargo, era con sus compañeros de camada, sus auténticos hermanos. Furris y ella eran los que defendían a Alexis cuando Gideon Grey lo llamaba «mariquita empollón», y Alexis era el único con la paciencia suficiente como para ayudarla a ella con los deberes de matemáticas. Y cuando Gerda y Adelaide se volvieron menos irritantes, fueron ellas las que aconsejaron a Judy el vestido para el baile de graduación del instituto y las que la ayudaron a superar la ruptura con su único novio hasta la fecha, Jack. No fue más que una chiquillada de adolescentes, pero Judy aún se sentía agradecida hacia sus hermanas.

Los cinco se cuidaban las espaldas, se peleaban y se querían; formaban un grupo, en definitiva, una entidad, las crías de la Vigésimo Sexta Camada. Una máquina que funcionaba algo desacompasada a veces, pero que hacía sentir a Judy segura y protegida. Sentía que tenía un lugar en aquella desproporcionada y caótica familia.

Además, Judy había crecido con la certeza de que si gritaba «¡Rositas!» en cualquier parte (la señal de alarma de su familia), dos o tres hermanos Hopps aparecerían para socorrerla, aunque no la conocieran de nada, pues los señores Hopps habían inculcado a sus hijos un estricto sentido de la lealtad. Judy daría la vida por sus hermanos, incluso por ese idiota del séptimo piso que huyó de ella cuando la vio (le había preguntado a su madre por él, pero Judy sospechaba que no había sabido exactamente de quién estaba hablando).

Y ahora estaba sola.

Judy contuvo un escalofrío. Resolvió que no podría volver a dormirse y decidió empezar un nuevo día.

Nada más levantarse su espalda se resintió. Al principio le habían parecido muy pintorescos las paredes mohosas y el viejo colchón de muelles, pero ahora empezaba a arrepentirse (¿cómo se lo hacían sus padres para comprar unos colchones tan buenos?). En cuanto cobrara su primer sueldo como agente la primera cosa que haría sería salir de aquel cuchitril.

Además, su apartamento no disponía de cocina propia. Podía comer en la cocina de la pensión, pero la señora Schieff, su casera, era muy intransigente respecto a los horarios de las comidas, y Judy dudaba de que fuera a permitirle coger algo de la despensa antes de tiempo. Y ella no podía arriesgarse a ofenderla. Había insistido a sus padres en que tenía ahorros suficientes para pagarse una habitación decente en la ciudad, pero después de firmar el contrato de alquiler se había quedado tiesa, y sólo le quedaba dinero para lo más imprescindible. Si la echaban, no tenía otro lugar adónde ir. Tampoco conocía a nadie en la inmensa Zootopia.

Sin embargo, Judy no dejó que las pequeñeces económicas o la nostalgia la desanimaran. ¡Por fin había cumplido su sueño! ¡Tantos esfuerzos, tanto entrenamiento y tardes de estudio en la biblioteca de la Academia por fin daban su frutos! Entonces le vino a la mente el rostro malhumorado de la entrenadora Polaris y Judy no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de satisfacción.

«¡Y encima en la Comisaría 1, bruja, en pleno centro!», pensó mientras recordaba a aquella irascible osa polar que no paraba de rezongar que debería estar cultivando zanahorias y no formándose para policía.

Con el ánimo más alegre, Judy se puso el uniforme azul frente al espejo. No quería parecer frívola en un día tan importante, pero la malla le perfilaba la figura de un modo particularmente atractivo.

«No seas idiota -se reprendió-. Es evidente que en la comisaría no habrá conejos».

Aquello, sin embargo, la alivió. Había vivido rodeada de conejos durante toda su vida, y le producía mucha curiosidad conocer a animales de otras especies, allí, en Zootopia, donde cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera.

-¡Ay, Zoos mío! -susurró mientras notaba una sacudida de emoción en el pecho.

Estaba en Zootopia. Estaba en Zootopia de verdad.

Y como aún no se lo creía Judy fue a la ventana y levantó con cautela la persiana (las paredes eran tan finas que parecían de papel, y Judy no quería arriesgarse a despertar a sus vecinos). Debajo de ella las farolas iluminaban el asfalto, y hacían que la calle pareciera un río de luz serpenteando entre las oscuras e inverosímiles formas de los edificios, perdiéndose en la maraña de luces de la ciudad. Más allá, Judy distinguía el contorno de los rascacielos del distrito de negocios, con todas las luces encendidas, y, aún más lejos, perfilado por el amanecer, la inmensa mole del muro climatizador que separaba Plaza Sahara y Tundratown.

Judy ya había visto todos esos lugares, pero los breves vistazos tras los cristales del tren no la habían satisfecho en absoluto. Ansiaba salir a las calles para descubrir aquel mundo fabuloso donde mamíferos de todas las especies y tamaños convivían en armonía, donde nadie la juzgaría por ser una coneja y donde podría ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar todavía mejor.

Estaba tan emocionada que se puso a dar golpecitos en el suelo con los pies. La teoría popular de que los conejos se excitaban fácilmente no era verdad, pero Judy cumplía bastante ese estereotipo. En la propia madriguera Hopps, sin ir más lejos, sus padres habían construido una sala especial donde sus hijos podían correr en círculos para aliviar los nervios con rapidez.

Pero, ¿de dónde sacaban tanto dinero?, se preguntó Judy por enésima vez. Si no hubieran tenido hijos, sus padres podrían haber sido más ricos que todos los gánsteres del mundo.

Judy fue al baño, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo (frotando su placa de policía con orgullo) y abandonó el apartamento como una centella.

Pero justo cuando llegó a las escaleras se detuvo, porque en ese instante le vino a la cabeza la imagen del espray antizorros encima de su mesilla de noche.

Judy lo había dejado allí nada más llegar y no había vuelto a pensar en el ridículo producto que su padre le había obligado a llevarse. Ella estaba harta de los motes que le habían puesto en la Academia por el mero de ser una coneja, y suponía que a los zorros (los enemigos biológicos de los conejos, por cierto) les ocurría lo mismo. Además, estaban en Zootopia, donde toda esa paparrucha intolerante no existía. Y aun así...

No. Judy se estaba comportando como una idiota. Ahora mismo bajaría las escaleras y se dejaría de tonterías. Pero al bajar el primer escalón sintió un retortijón de miedo y volvió sobre sus pasos apresuradamente. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, cogió el maldito espray y salió de la pensión como alma llevada por el diablo, sintiéndose fatal pero, a la vez, más segura.

Judy se odió por ello.


	3. Primeros contactos

Primeros contactos

El alba era fresca y agradable. Judy pisó la calle justo en el momento en el que las farolas se apagaron. El cielo ya estaba teñido de naranja por el este, y formaba largas sombras sobre el asfalto, dejando aún grandes zonas en la penumbra.

Judy respiró hondo. La mañana era su momento favorito del día. Tantas cosas por hacer, tantas oportunidades, tantas sorpresas. Y aquel día en concreto estaba señalado a ser particularmente emocionante. Era genial.

Judy pidió un café y un donut en el primer bar que encontró, regentado por un puma muy joven y muy delgado que parecía profundamente aburrido. O dormido. O tal vez las dos cosas.

-Disculpe, señor -dijo Judy cuando el camarero le trajo la cuenta-. ¿Cómo puedo ir a la parada de autobús de... -Judy miró su móvil, donde había apuntado el nombre la noche anterior- la calle Orquídeas?

-Segunda salida a la derecha -contestó el puma apáticamente y sin mirarla mientras le dejaba la cuenta en la mesa-. Pasa uno con destino a Plaza Central cada cuarto de hora.

-Gracias -dijo Judy.

El puma asintió sin mucho interés, pero justo entonces se fijó en la placa que llevaba pendida del uniforme.

-Un momento... -el puma levantó la vista de nuevo-. ¿Tú eres la coneja policía? ¿Esa que salió con el acalde en las noticias?

Judy se ruborizó levemente, y trató de no parecer demasiado satisfecha de sí misma.

-Bueno... sí. Yo...

-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a luchar contra el crimen? -volvió a preguntar el puma, evaluándola con el ceño fruncido-. En televisión parecías más grande.

Judy se puso en tensión.

-Perdóneme, pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo -dijo con calma.

El puma se encogió de hombros.

-Muchos periodistas dicen que el alcalde sólo te ha dejado entrar en el Cuerpo por pura fachada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El puma se volvió a encoger de hombros, un gesto que ya empezaba a irritar a Judy.

-Imagen pública. Ya sabes... -de repente el rostro le cambió y miró a Judy con horror-. Oh, no, perdóneme -dijo. Se pasó una zarpa por la cara y la observó muy abochornado-. La he ofendido, ¿verdad? Yo... es sólo que...

El puma le echó a Judy una última mirada de turbación y se alejó apresuradamente.

Judy se quedó sin habla durante un instante. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Tal vez el puma era bipolar, o tenía un problema de sociabilidad, o...

«¡Drogadictos!», gritó en su cabeza una voz parecida a la de su padre.

«¡Criminales, estafadores, depredadores!», la secundó otra voz, esta vez muy parecida a la de su madre. «¡Con lo peligrosa que es la ciudad!», lloriqueó histérica.

Judy sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Si empezaba a oír voces no podía decir que estuviese mejor que aquel extraño camarero. Así que dejó el dinero sobre la mesa (lo que le produjo una punzada en el pecho) y salió en busca de su autobús.

Judy compró el billete a la amable caribú que conducía el vehículo. Menos mal que el Ayuntamiento le pagaba el transporte, porque si no Judy se habría visto obligada a pedir dinero a sus padres, algo que ella quería hacer sólo como último recurso.

En cuanto el autobús inició el trayecto la leve aprensión que había sentido con el camarero del bar se disipó. Había demasiado por ver al otro lado de los cristales.

Judy provenía de un amodorrado pueblo rural del interior del país, donde las casas estaban separadas entre sí por amplias tierras de labranza y los habitantes paseaban por los caminos con sus tractores y un aire sosegado y plácido, deteniéndose a charlar con cada persona con quien se cruzaban.

Allí todo era diferente. Los animales abarrotaban las calles. Había animales de todo el mundo, de todos los tamaños, de todas las especies de mamíferos posibles. Y todos parecían estar haciendo algo. La gente hablaba por el móvil, bebía café, entraba y salía de las tiendas y corría a grandes zancadas, como si llegara tarde a todas partes. Los coches zumbaban por la carretera, los taxis se paraban cada dos metros para recoger a alguien, y sobre ellos había tubos de colores por los que transitaban los hámsteres y los animales más pequeños. Y los edificios... Conforme se iban acercando a Plaza Central eran más altos y más estrambóticos. Judy vio uno con forma de espiral, otro que tenía árboles en las terrazas y uno con un gran agujero en medio. Comparado con eso, la aguja de la iglesia del pueblo, que era lo más alto que Judy había visto en su vida, parecía casi de juguete.

-Próxima estación, Plaza Central -anunció la caribú por megáfono-. Este autobús finaliza su línea. Por favor rogamos a los señores pasajeros...

Judy casi tuvo que contener un grito de asombro cuando doblaron la última esquina. Ya había visto al Plaza el día anterior, cuando salió del tren, pero su magnitud la seguía abrumando. Allí estaba la gran fuente de mármol, el edificio del ayuntamiento y la sede de la Delegación Federal. Y, a un lado, en una esquina de la plaza...

Judy contuvo la emoción, bajó de autobús y se dirigió hacia allí.

La Comisaría Central de Zootopia era sin duda un edificio imponente. Construida con enormes bloques de piedra del color de la terracota, la Comisaría imitaba el estilo de la arquitectura megalítica reinterpretándolo con modernas curvas y un techo acristalado plano y brillante.

Judy avanzó hasta la escalinata de entrada y puso un pie en el primer travesaño, como una exploradora que reclamara una nueva tierra para su rey.

Lo había conseguido. Nada podía detenerla. Judy sabía que nunca olvidaría aquel momento.

El interior era aún más impresionante. La luz que se colaba por el techo de cristal iluminaba tres pisos de galerías que daban a un espacioso atrio. Al fondo había una recepción con un gran escudo del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia colgado encima. Judy se dirigió hacia allí dando saltitos de alegría.

Sentado tras el escritorio se hallaba sin duda el policía más gordo que Judy había visto en su vida. Era un guepardo con la cara redonda como una hogaza de pan que parecía muy interesado en el paquete de rosquillas que estaba comiendo. Cada vez que probaba una le temblaban las papadas y soltaba por lo bajo un comentario del tipo «¡Hm, delicioso!» o «¡Qué maravilla!».

No parecía que se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Judy.

-Em... ¿hola? -dijo dando saltos para hacerse visible (el mueble era intolerablemente alto).

El guepardo dejó la bolsa a un lado y se inclinó en su asiento para verla mejor. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡La madre del Cordero! -exclamó, desparramando las rosquillas por todo el escritorio. Judy casi botó del susto-. ¡Tú eres la nueva conejita! ¡Zoos del cielo, eres súper cuqui! ¡Espera a cuando se lo cuente...!

-Oh -Judy no pretendió interrumpir, pero el guepardo detuvo sus aspavientos en seco-. Yo... -Judy no quería parecer desagradable ni generar tensión en su primer día, pero aquello la sacaba de quicio-. Lo siento muchísimo, pero... Lo de «cuqui» está bien entre conejos, pero que te lo diga otro animal, pues no... -se quedó mirando al guepardo, incómoda.

A éste se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión (con lo que sus papadas temblaron de nuevo) y rápidamente compuso una expresión de culpabilidad tan sincera que a Judy le partió el corazón. Se sintió una borde sin remedio.

-¡Oh, perdóname! -volvió a exclamar-. Yo, Benjamin Clawhauser -entonces desvió su vista al horizonte-, considerado por todos un policía devora-rosquillas, diciéndote eso a ti... Lo lamento muchísimo, de verdad...

-No te preocupes -terció Judy con una sonrisa. Tuvo que contener una risita, porque el tal Clawhauser era muy gracioso. Judy se sintió más animada-. Bueno, tengo que recoger las misiones...

-Oh, Asignaciones está al fondo a la derecha -dijo el policía. Sobre su hombro apareció una larga cola, que señaló hacia la dirección indicada-. Te doy la bienvenida al Cuerpo, querida mía -Clawhauser le guiñó un ojo, y con el gesto liberó una rosquilla que se había quedado atrapada entre dos pliegues de su papada-. ¡Ay, aquí estás, pillina! -dijo él, zampándosela con entusiasmo.

Judy sonrió. Si todos los oficiales eran como él, entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Por desgracia, iba a descubrir de inmediato que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.


	4. Zanahorias y limones

Zanahorias y limones

La sala de Asignaciones era de proporciones inmensas. Judy habría jurado que allí dentro cabía cómo mínimo toda la Zona 8.

Los asientos de las sillas quedaban a una altura justo por encima de su cabeza, y las mesas se alzaban sobre ella casi como si fueran edificios. Sentados en ellas, los mamíferos más descomunales que Judy había visto jamás se entretenían haciendo pulsos, conversando a voz de grito o tomando café en tazas que Judy casi podía utilizar de bañera.

Todo aquello la intimidó. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la alumna más pequeña de la Academia (como muy bien le recordaba constantemente la entrenadora Polaris), pero aquello era... distinto. Toros, leones, elefantes, osos, lobos. Eran los animales más fuertes de la tierra. Con aquella poderosa musculatura, serían capaces de levantar sin problemas un yunque. Eran profesionales. Curtidos en el mundo del crimen. Varios de sus nuevos compañeros lucían vistosas cicatrices en el rostro o en los brazos.

Pero Judy no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Ella era exactamente igual de capaz de ser policía que todos ellos. Sus credenciales lo demostraban. Y allí reconocerían su esfuerzo.

De modo que Judy se dirigió a la primera fila y se subió a una silla, al lado de un rinoceronte de aspecto imponente.

-¡Hola, soy Judy! -se presentó ella-. ¿Hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor? -dijo alegremente ofreciéndole un puño.

El rinoceronte se la quedó mirando con estupor. Gruñó algo ininteligible y chocó su puño con el de ella, con tanta fuerza que arrastró su silla varios centímetros a la izquierda. Luego puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la vista.

Judy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces un hipopótamo bramó desde la cabecera de la sala:

-¡ATENCIÓN!

Al instante una puerta a la izquierda se abrió, y por ella entró un nuevo animal.

Era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse para no llevarse por delante la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Se trataba de un búfalo de mirada adusta y musculatura abultada. Lucía en la solapas de la camisa de su uniforme las cuatro estrellas doradas que lo identificaban como jefe de policía, y en su pectoral izquierdo, una insignia rectangular en la que se leía «Bogo». Sus enormes cuernos parecían capaces de embestir a un camión en marcha, y sus pezuñas parecían lustradas y afiladas con petróleo.

Con su llegada, el resto de agentes se levantaron y empezaron a gritar y a golpear las mesas, como una especie de saludo tribal. El Jefe Bogo ignoró su saludo.

-¡SILENCIO! -rugió cuando llegó a su atril. Todos los policías se sentaron a la vez, lo que provocó un pequeño terremoto en la sala-. Hay tres puntos en el orden del día. Primer caso. Y de extraordinaria envergadura... -el Jefe Bogo se inclinó hacia delante en su atril y en toda la sala se hizo un silencio expectante-. Francine, feliz cumpleaños.

Francine, una enorme elefanta sentada en la tercera fila lo observó con asombro, y entonces todos sus compañeros prorrumpieron en felicitaciones, gritos y amistosos golpes en el hombro. Dos lobos de la primera fila empezaron a aullar, y un león de la última soltó un potente rugido.

Judy aplaudió con cortesía, deseando taparse las orejas. Habían armado tal escándalo que no le parecería extraño que se tuvieran que autoimponer una multa por superar el límite de decibelios permitido por la Ordenanza de Sanidad Acústica.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente -dijo el Jefe Bogo, pero Judy vio que sonreía-. Segundo caso. Hay miembros nuevos en el Cuerpo que debería presentar... -Judy sacó pecho-, pero no lo haré porque me dan igual.

Todos se rieron. Parecía una broma habitual, así que Judy se rió también, aunque, en el fondo, estaba bastante dolida. Después de todo, ella había atravesado un largo camino para llegar hasta allí y lo mínimo...

No. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una conejita paranoica a la que todo la ofendía. Seguro que el Jefe Bogo tendría unas palabras con ella cuando finalizara la reunión. Aun así, todo aquello hizo que Judy se sintiera desplazada, como si no le importase a nadie del Cuerpo y no pintara nada allí. Le echó una mirada al rinoceronte, que ni siquiera se había molestado en hablarle todavía, y se sintió aún peor.

-Y por último -el rostro del Jefe Bogo adquirió rápidamente una seriedad absoluta-. Ya van catorce los depredadores desaparecidos, el último una pequeña nutria en el Distrito Selva Tropical. Y me atosigan desde el Ayuntamiento para que los encuentre. Esta es la prioridad, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron en silencio. Por primera vez se comportaban como policías, pensó Judy, y no como una panda de bravucones de colegio.

-Misiones -el Jefe Bogo extendió una mano y el hipopótamo le entregó un fajo de folders de color rojo. Debía de ser su ayudante, supuso Judy. Entonces, el Jefe Bogo se colocó unas gafas de montura cuadrada sobre la nariz y comenzó a leer-. Agentes Grisoly, Paucer, Delgatto, al distrito Selva Tropical... Agentes McCuerno, Rinnovitzch, Trómpez, a Sabana Centro...

El búfalo fue entregando los folders a cada trío de policías hasta que la sala se quedó vacía a excepción de Judy. Entonces la miró por primera vez.

-Y la agente Hopps, nuestra primera conejita policía... -Judy movió la cola. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo...-. Parquímetros. Retírese.

A Judy se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¿C-cómo? -preguntó sin entender.

-Ya me ha oído -contestó secamente el Jefe Bogo-. Parquímetros. Ahora desaparezca.

El Jefe Bogo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Judy salió de su estupor a tiempo. Revolvió la cabeza y se bajó de la silla.

-¡Espere! -gritó.

El Jefe Bogo se dio la vuelta y se puso las gafas para mirarla, un gesto que Judy consideró innecesario (vale, sí, era pequeña, pero tampoco tanto como para que el Jefe tuviera que usar lentes de lectura para enfocarla).

-¿Y bien? -preguntó.

-Señor -dijo Judy con algo de ansiedad-. Hay catorce casos de mamíferos desaparecidos.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-¡Que yo puedo llevar uno! Lo habrá olvidado, pero fui la primera de mi promoción en la Academia.

-¡No lo he olvidado! -dijo el Jefe imitando su tono entusiasta, cruel pero acertadamente-. Lo que ocurre, agente Hopps, es que no me importa.

-Pero, señor... Yo no soy ninguna conejita florero. Yo puedo...

-¿Ah, sí? -la interrumpió el Jefe Bogo con desdén-. Pues entonces le será fácil de poner cien multas al día.

El búfalo dio por terminada la conversación y abandonó la sala sin más.

Judy se quedó sin habla, pero al instante notó cómo la rabia le hervía la sangre.

Estaba harta. Harta de todo. Primero, unos periodistas presuntuosos se atrevían a insinuar que su ascenso había sido sólo una sórdida maniobra política del alcalde. Claro, y el hecho de que hubiese sido la primera de su promoción no tenía nada que ver, ¿verdad? Luego aquel puma bipolar que la había mirado como si no fuera capaz ni de sostener correctamente una cuchara, y luego ese rinoceronte borde. Luego estaban sus padres, que no habían parado de decirle durante los tres años de Academia que se rindiera y volviera a casa, muertos de preocupación; y también estaba la estúpida entrenadora Polaris, y aquel matón de su infancia, el panzudo y odioso Gideon Grey...

Y ahora le venía ese señor, con sus músculos, sus cuernos y su ceño de mal humor a decirle que le daba igual lo que ella pensase y que se pasaría su primer día en el Cuerpo controlando parquímetros porque era una pobre conejita, adorable e inepta. Judy estaba harta, harta de tener que aguantar a idiotas como él que la subestimaban y la despreciaban sin importarles que ella...

-¡UUUF, garras rotas! -masculló entre dientes. No se había dado cuenta que se había puesto a patalear en el suelo otra vez-. Muy bien, «Jefe» Bogo -murmuró con desafío-. No voy a poner cien multas. ¡Voy a poner doscientas! -consultó su reloj-. Antes de las doce.

Judy abandonó Asignaciones echando humo. Encontró sin ayuda el vehículo de la patrulla de parquímetros y descubrió cómo funcionaba el gancho para sujetar los conos. Luego puso las llaves en el contacto, colocó bien el retrovisor y salió zumbando hacia la ciudad... o habría salido zumbando si el estúpido vehículo fuera capaz de ir más rápido que a treinta por hora.

-¡Oh, por favor! -exclamó dándole unos golpecitos al volante-. ¿De verdad que no puedes hacerlo mejor?

El motor del coche rugió, casi como si estuviera protestando.

Judy suspiró.

-Está bien. «Si la vida te da limones, tíralos por la ventana y hazte un zumo de zanahoria» -recitó. Aquel era uno de los refranes favoritos de su padre.

Y Judy pensaba cumplirlo.

...

Al final, controlar los parquímetros no era una tarea tan tediosa como Judy había supuesto. Recorría las calles moviendo las orejas continuamente, atenta al más mínimo chasquido de los parquímetros, que, gracias a su fino oído de conejo, podía detectar hasta a tres manzanas de distancia. Entonces tecleaba rápidamente el código en el dispensador de multas y ponía el pequeño papelito amarillo debajo de los limpiaparabrisas de los coches estacionados.

A veces, el trabajo incluso era un reto. Para llegar al parabrisas de un coche para jirafas, por ejemplo, Judy se había tenido que subir a un semáforo y hacer una pirueta en el aire para alcanzarlo. Luego, en la avenida Baobab, Judy había tenido que atrapar con la mano el coche de un desquiciado roedor, porque se había olvidado de poner el plomo de freno y el viento se lo había llevado volando, multa incluida.

A las doce menos un minuto Judy había conseguido poner doscientas tres multas (una de ellas a ella misma, a su pesar): un buen trabajo sin lugar a dudas. Estaba segura de que aquello impresionaría al Jefe Bogo y lo convencería de que los conejos no sólo sirven para la agricultura. Y Judy estaba acostumbrada a dar esa lección a menudo.

Judy rió, y tras recoger los conos se subió al vehículo para ir a comer.

Entonces lo vio. Judy se paralizó con las patas al volante y se escondió instintivamente bajo las ventanas. Era inconfundible: la espesa cola, el cuerpo esbelto y escurridizo, el pelaje rojizo, esa característica sonrisa de confianza que te hacía querer gritarle «¡Ni se te ocurra!».

En definitiva, un zorro.


	5. Pasado y presente

Pasado y presente

Por su parte, Nick soñó con la pradera de Darewale.

Su madre lo había llevado una vez allí, tal vez uno o dos años antes del episodio del bozal. Habían tenido que ahorrar varias semanas para poder permitirse comprar dos billetes con tarifa extraurbana (la pradera estaba fuera del Área Metropolitana), pero aun así los sacrificios habían merecido la pena.

Nick estaba acostumbrado desde bien pequeño a los sacrificios, por otro lado. Estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre los mismos juguetes, a no poder ir a las excursiones del colegio, a cenar leche y a hacer cola en la puerta del edificio de la Diócesis que tenía un letrero encima en el que podía leerse «Caridad».

Su madre no tenía la culpa, y eso Nick también lo sabía. La señora Wilde tenía un título de cuidado de enfermos, pero sólo le servía para decorar la repisa de la chimenea del comedor. ¿Quién iba a dejar que una zorra traicionera se ocupase de algo tan importante? Por eso nunca la contrataban, y por eso la familia estaba siempre pasando apuros. Nick la recordaba trabajando de cajera en un supermercado, de peluquera, de guía turística, incluso de auxiliar de vuelo. Ninguno de esos empleos le duraban mucho, porque siempre que salía algo mal la culpaban a ella, y tarde o temprano terminaban echándola. Además, su prestación por desempleo se había agotado mucho antes de que Nick naciera, y la de viudedad apenas alcanzaba para comprar pantalones de invierno.

En el sueño, sin embargo, ninguna de esas preocupaciones parecían tener importancia. Nick y su madre estaban comiendo unos bocadillos bajo la sombra de una gran haya, rodeados de suaves llanuras de hierba y caminillos de tierra. El aire estaba más limpio, el sol brillaba más, y el lugar daba una sensación de amplitud y libertad que hacía olvidar a Nick los altísimos edificios de Zootopia, las aulas grises y opresivas de su escuela y las miradas de desconfianza que por todas partes parecían desear que Nick y su madre desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.

Allí no había nada de eso. Su madre y él estuvieron un rato jugando a las adivinanzas. Luego ella se tumbó sobre el mantel a dormitar un rato, y Nick se puso a deambular por la pradera jugando a perseguir a las mariposas. Pero se alejó demasiado y, de repente, se tropezó con una zanja de tierra oculta entre la hierba y se torció el tobillo.

Nick rompió a llorar de dolor, y llamó a su madre sin éxito. Entonces las briznas de hierba empezaron a agitarse, y de entre ellas aparecieron un montón de crías con un traje verde y un pañuelo rojo anudado al cuello. Parecían mayores, tal vez irían a dos o tres cursos más que él.

-¡Oh, mirad, se ha caído! -exclamaron con preocupación, bajando a la zanja en su ayuda.

-Deja que te mire la pata...

-¡Eh, yo también quiero ganarme la insignia de "Cuidado de crías extraviadas"!

-¡No lo asustes, Muriel! ¡El chiquillo está temblando!

Nick se secó los ojos con la manga de su camiseta, aún bastante confundido. Un montón de crías revoloteaban a su alrededor; alisándole las arrugas de la ropa, sacudiéndole el polvo, recogiéndole la mochila y dirigiéndole palabras tranquilizantes. Pero Nick se estaba empezando a agobiar con tanta gente tratando de tocarlo, y el tobillo aún le dolía muchísimo.

-Por favor... estoy bien... -trató de decir, pero los scouts no lo escuchaban.

-¡Eh, pero si es un zorro! -exclamó una cebra entrecerrando los ojos-. Yo me voy antes de que me robe algo...

A Nick se le paralizaron los músculos cuando oyó esas palabras, pero no pudo replicar nada, porque justo entonces oyó una nueva voz, más grave y más serena, que lo infundió de tranquilidad.

-Alejaos, campistas. Por favor, lo estáis poniendo nervioso.

Un adulto, gracias a Zoos.

Era un ciervo alto y fuerte, pero aún no tenía la cornamenta del todo desarrollada. Nick supuso que sería uno de los monitores auxiliares. Tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

El ciervo ahuyentó a los scouts y se arrodilló junto a él, sonriéndole con calidez.

-Tranquilo -dijo-. Yo te ayudaré.

Más tarde, en el diminuto y oscuro apartamento de los Wilde, Nick no se había cansado de explicarle a su madre una y otra vez cómo el ciervo le vendó la pata, se lo subió a los hombros y lo llevó con ella mientras las crías scouts lo seguían cantando canciones de campamentos, felices por haber hecho una buena acción.

-Tenía mucho miedo -confesó aquella noche, cuando su madre le dio un beso antes de cubrirlo con las sábanas-. Creía que las crías se iban a meter conmigo, como siempre, pero el monitor me rescató como un auténtico scout.

-Eso está muy bien, Nick -murmuró su madre, agotada por el viaje. Pero le acarició las orejas y le sonrió con ternura-. ¿Qué te parece si le escribes una carta a tu nuevo amigo dándole las gracias? -propuso-. Trabajé una temporada en la cocina del cuartel de los scouts del distrito, aunque... -su sonrisa desapareció, pero ella sacudió la cabeza con diligencia-. En fin, que puedo averiguar dónde está ese ciervo.

-¿De verdad, mamá? -los ojos de Nick se iluminaron-. Eso sería... estupendo.

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa, le dio otro beso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Nick se incorporó de su cama.

-Mamá, ¿yo puedo ser un scout?

La señora Wilde se giró, y lo miró con una expresión incómoda.

-Bueno, sí... Hay que pasar por unas pruebas, y se necesita un traje y... y hay que pagar cuotas cada... cada mes, así que...

Nick se apresuró a asentir, esforzándose por no echarse a llorar de la desilusión.

Entonces el sueño cambió. Nick estaba limpiando el polvo de las estatuas de la iglesia donde su madre tocaba el órgano todos los domingos. Cuando acabó y fue a dejar el plumero en la sacristía se encontró con su madre y con el sacerdote zoostiano que cuidaba del templo, un carnero con unos cuernos curvados muy graciosos. Los dos le sonreían.

-Hola -dijo Nick, dirigiéndose a su madre con expresión ansiosa-. ¿He hecho un buen trabajo?

-Desde luego -dijo ella, asintiendo y mirando al sacerdote.

-Toma, Nicholas -dijo él, extendiéndole la palma de su pezuña.

Nick recogió maravillado el billete de cinco dólares que el anciano le tendía.

-¿Todo esto... para mí?

-Para tu uniforme de scout -dijo el sacerdote guiñándole un ojo.

Su madre parecía más feliz que nunca.

-No es mucho -reconoció el carnero-. Somos una parroquia humilde. Pero mis monaguillos raramente se interesan por la limpieza de la iglesia. Si tú accedes...

-¡Sí! -exclamó Nick dando saltitos de alegría-. ¡Sí, por favor!

Los tres sonrieron y se dirigieron al exterior. Nick apretaba en la palma de su mano el billete, el primero de los muchos que lo convertirían en un scout. Ayudaría a los demás, cantaría canciones de campamento y saldría de excursión a la pradera de Darewale. Con el ciervo. Con su héroe. Con casi el primer animal adulto que lo había tratado con amabilidad.

A pesar de ser un zorro.

Entonces el sueño se disolvió y Nick despertó.

...

-Oye, tío, yo no lo veo claro -declaró Finnick mientras conducía por la avenida de la Epitarquia.

Nick sacudió la cabeza, procurando olvidarse del sueño, y apartó la vista de la ventana de la furgoneta. Aquello había pasado hacía muchos años. Le había pasado a otra persona, a otro zorro, a otro Nick más ingenuo e impresionable.

Además, tenía otras cosas entre zarpas. Entre ellas, tratar de convencer a su nuevo socio que se hiciera pasar por una cría con un problema de identidad animal.

Un plan delirante, pensó Nick. Pero aun así no estaba preocupado.

Él adoraba lo delirante.


	6. Un plan brillante

Un plan brillante

-Es muy sencillo. Todas las heladerías para elefantes del barrio me tienen fichado. No se tragarán ninguna treta. Todas menos esa. Pero a lo mejor ya han advertido al viejo Sparks de mí, así que esta vez tendré que ser más creativo.

-Pero, ¿y si sale mal? -insistió Finnick parando la furgoneta para dejar pasar a una anciana osa hormiguero.

-Bueno, entonces nos echarán de la tienda y poco más. Haremos un poco el ridículo, supongo, pero...

-Yo haré el ridículo, quieres decir -murmuró Finnick entre dientes.

Nick sonrió.

-Venga, macho, ni que fuera tu primera vez. He oído que el año pasado te colaste en un retrete para escapar de la policía, así que...

-Suficiente -resopló Finnick-. Eres odioso, Wilde.

Nick sabía que había elegido al compañero ideal para aquella estafa. Finnick era un zorro del desierto, medía dos palmos, y tenía largas orejas, un pelaje increíblemente suave y unos grandes ojos ámbar que lo hacían parecer una cría achuchable de tres añitos como mucho. Esa apariencia era totalmente engañosa, como Nick sabía bien, pues Finnick regentaba una tienda de filatelia en Plaza Sáhara que no era sino la tapadera para un negocio ilegal de venta de armas. A pesar de todo había accedido a trabajar con Nick, aunque ahora parecía estar arrepintiéndose.

-Mi reputación... La competencia dejará de tomarme en serio... -mascullaba.

-Oye, que te quedarás con la mitad de las ganancias -intentó alentarlo Nick-. Venga, ¡es una oferta irresistible!

Finnick aún no parecía convencido cuando aparcó la furgoneta en la esquina de la plaza de San Marfilio, pero accedió a ponerse el disfraz y a caminar cogido de la mano de Finnick mientras desviaba la vista muerto de vergüenza.

-Como le cuentes esto a alguien, te juro que...

-Tranquilo, grandullón. Con ese disfraz tan adorable es imposible que me tome tus amenazas en serio.

Nick temió haberlo enfadado de verdad, pero Finnick se puso el chupete en la boca y se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de odio.

Entonces pasaron por delante del portal de la iglesia de San Marfilio, y Finnick hizo la señal de la cruz en dirección a la estatua del santo (engalanada con sus atributos tradicionales; la aureola de colmillos, el cetro y la trompa atravesada por una flecha, símbolo de su martirio). Luego le lanzó una mirada implorante, como si le suplicase que todo saliera bien.

-Oh, ¿eres religioso, Finnick? -preguntó Nick con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él lo miró de malos modos.

-Vete a la mierda, Wilde -dijo sacándose el chupete de la boca.

Nick ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

Antes de entrar en la heladería Nick echó un vistazo a la calle para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Sólo había una pareja de nutrias paseando a un carrito y una controladora de parquímetros demasiado ocupada recogiendo conos para la hora de comer. Debían de ser las doce del mediodía, más o menos. Iban con el tiempo perfecto.

-Bueno, padre e hijo entran en escena -bromeó, pero Finnick lo fulminó con la mirada.

El interior de la tienda ofrecía el aspecto de la típica heladería para elefantes: mesas altas como montañas, inmensos sillones de cuero rojo adosados a la pared, y la música de blues del famoso Africasia sonando en la radio. Nick y Finnick se pusieron detrás del enorme pandero de una elefanta adulta y empezaron a hacer la cola.

Finnick cumplía bien su papel. Ponía ojitos saltones, daba saltos y señalaba el escaparte de los súper-polos con gran emoción, mientras le estiraba de la camisa a Nick para que él también lo viera.

Tenía que reconocerlo, hasta a él le parecía una cucada, y le entraron ganas de cogerlo en brazos y darle un achuchón. Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que si hacía eso Finnick lo mataría en cuanto salieran por la puerta de la tienda.

Aún no habían conseguido llamar la atención de nadie. De hecho, la mayoría de elefantes ni siquiera parecían percatarse de la presencia de los dos zorros. Eran tan enormes, pensó Nick, que lo que ocurría a ras de suelo les debía de parecer lejanísimo.

Entonces llegaron a la cabecera de la cola. Sparks, el dueño, llevaba la típica ropa de heladero: un gorro blanco sobre sus grandes orejas, delantal a rallas y una pajarita negra. El elefante se inclinó sobre el escaparate para verlos mejor, pero en cuanto vio con quién trataba frunció su peludo ceño.

-¿Se puede saber que hace alguien como tú por aquí? -le espetó airadamente-. ¡No atendemos a gente de tu calaña en esta tienda!

Nick esbozó una sonrisa inocente. Hacía mucho que esa clase de expresiones no lo afectaban.

-Pero, señor, yo sólo he venido a comprar un helado. Si tuviese usted la amabilidad de...

-Pues no, no la tengo -bufó Sparks. Luego pareció relajarse y le lanzó una sonrisita de desprecio-. Vamos, colega, qué te pasa. ¿Es que no hay heladerías para zorros en tu barrio?

-Por supuesto, señor, pero...

-Mira esto -con su larga trompa, Sparks colocó sobre el mostrador un gran cartel que parecía de chapa-. «Nos reservamos el derecho de denegar el servicio a cualquier cliente» -leyó Sparks con una voz alta y clara, como si Nick no fuera capaz de entenderlo-. De modo que ya sabes.

-¡Está usted retrasando la cola! -protestó una elefanta.

-¡Pero, mírelo! -Nick señaló teatralmente a Finnick, que captó el mensaje y se puso a sollozar lastimosamente-. Resulta que a mi hijo, a este pequeño gamberrete, le encantan los elefantes. Es más, de mayor quiere ser uno, ¿verdad que sí, guapo?

Finnick asintió con efusividad y empezó a tirar de la trompa del disfraz, de la que salió un ruidito parecido a «¡Tup, tup!».

-¿No es monísimo? -concluyó Nick, dándole un beso en la frente-. Y hoy es su cumpleaños. ¿Quién soy yo para destrozar sus sueños?

Pero Sparks parecía tener un corazón de piedra, porque arqueó una ceja y volvió a señalar el cartel con más insistencia.

-¡No tengo todo el día! -volvió a protestar la elefanta de la cola.

Finnick lo contempló interrogante, como diciendo «¿Y ahora qué?». Nick miró hacia los lados, intentando que se le ocurriese algo, pero al treta parecía haber fracasado.

No importaba. Nick podía ganar dinero de otra forma. En ese sentido, él siempre se salía con la suya.

Agachó la cabeza, en un último intento para tratar de que alguien se compadeciera de él, y justo entonces una voz sorprendentemente aguda gritó:

-¡Alto!

Nick alzó la vista sonriendo, y se encontró cara a cara con la controladora de parquímetros que había visto antes de entrar en la tienda. Era la típica conejita de pelaje gris, ojos violetas inocentones y ese aire rústico propio del campo. Pero Nick tuvo que esforzarse de veras en mantener la sonrisa de padre agradecido, porque en el cinturón de controladora descubrió ese horrible frasco rosa: el repelente antizorros.

De repente, a Nick le entraron ganas de romper algo.


	7. El plan brillante sale bien, más o menos

El plan brillante sale bien, más o menos

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres tú? -protestó Sparks al borde del colapso-. ¡Haz la cola como todo el mundo, controladora de parquímetros!

-Disculpe, señor, pero en realidad soy policía -dijo la coneja levantándose un poco el chaleco de controladora para hacer visible la placa.

Nick no estaba seguro, pero creyó que Sparks empalideció ante esa información.

-En fin, ¿saben sus señores clientes que sus helados contienen pelos y mocos de trompa? -preguntó la coneja con tono casual.

Todos miraron al heladero con asombro, e incluso se oyó alguien que había escupido en el interior del local.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué quiere decir? -farfulló Sparks.

-Bueno, no quiero ocasionarle problemas -continuó ella con el mismo tono ligero-, pero servir sin guante de trompa es una violación de clase 3 de la Normativa de Salud Pública.

Se oyó un gemido, y rápidamente el elefante que atendía la barra se metió corriendo en la trastienda.

-Pero -añadió rápidamente la coneja-, podemos dejarlo en una amonestación si usa guantes para la trompa y, no sé, si le vende a este amable padre y su hijo... Perdone, ¿qué era?

-Un súper-polo -se apresuró a contestar Nick-. Por favor -añadió.

El elefante puso los ojos en blanco, pero gruñó:

-Quince dólares.

-Muchísimas gracias -dijo Nick-. Gracias -repitió dirigiéndose a la coneja. Tuvo que esforzarse en no desviar la vista al repelente-. Es usted encantadora.

-Ay, bueno, bueno -la coneja hizo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos, pero Nick notó que se había ruborizado.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, pero Nick sospechaba que ya tenía a la conejita en el bote. En efecto, cuando fingió que se había olvidado la cartera y Finnick sollozó un par de veces más, la coneja cayó en la trampa de pleno y les compró el helado.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo Nick mientras salían de la heladería. Con sus brazos sujetaba el gigantesco polo de fresa, que se alzaba sobre ellos dos o tres metros por encima-. Raramente me encuentro con gente con una actitud tan comprensiva.

La coneja empezó a patalear en el suelo.

-¡Oh, me da tanta rabia que la gente tenga una actitud tan intolerante hacia los zorros! -exclamó-. Yo creo que es usted un... un padre genial y un tipo estupendo, de verdad.

-Se lo agradezco profundamente -dijo Nick-. Agente...

-Hopps -respondió la coneja extendiéndole la mano-. Señor...

-Wilde. Nick Wilde -dijo él, estrechándosela. Luego dirigió su vista a Finnick-. Saluda a la señora agente, hijo. Ella es la que te ha comprado el helado.

Finnick se acercó a la coneja dando saltitos y se estiró de la trompa. Los ojos de Hopps se abrieron con adoración.

-Eso es, pequeñín - le dijo con ternura-. ¿Quieres ser un elefante cuando crezcas? Entonces sé un elefante. Porque esto es Zootopia, donde cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera -entonces la coneja sacó una pegatina de su bolsillo y se la pegó en el disfraz de elefante.

Nick consultó el reloj que había encima de la estación de metro y maldijo entre dientes. Tenían que darse prisa.

-Bueno, agente Hopps, un verdadero placer. Vamos a casa, campeón, para que te puedas comer tu helado de cumpleaños.

Finnick volvió a darle la mano y dejaron a la conejita en la tienda de helados, saludándolos con entusiasmo y visiblemente emocionada por el pequeño discursito que le había soltado a su socio.

«Madre mía», pensó Nick con desagrado. Ahora que lo pensaba, había oído vagamente en las noticias que una tal Judith L. Hopps se había convertido en la primera coneja en acceder al Cuerpo de Policía de la ciudad. Pues tres hurras por ella. Otra soñadora crédula que terminaría con sus ridículas aspiraciones por los suelos.

Nick tuvo ganas de rechinar los dientes. Ya se la imaginaba, haciéndose la tolerante y pontificando por la igualdad entre especies y por el fin de los estereotipos, pero luego yendo con un repelente antizorros colgado del cinturón, la muy hipócrita.

Nick revolvió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar a la irritante conejita. Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Por lo demás, el resto del día transcurrió satisfactoriamente. Nick derritió el súper-polo en un tejado de tejas de Plaza Sahara y luego lo volvió a congelar en pequeños cubitos de helado rojo en una explanada de nieve en Tundratown. Así, llegó a las dos en punto al Lemming Brothers Bank justo para el cierre de la Bolsa de mediodía y vendió los nuevos "Pata-polos" a los ejecutivos hámster que salían en fila india a tomar el aire. Después, Nick y Finnick recogieron los palillos de helado y los vendieron haciéndolos pasar por madera a una empresa constructora que estaba erigiendo edificios de viviendas en una barriada de roedores.

En total, ochenta dólares que se repartió a partes iguales con Finnick. No estaba nada mal.

-Que bien sienta llevar pañales, ¿eh, machote? -dijo mientras Finnick se sacaba el disfraz y se metía en la furgoneta-. Oye, ¿no le vas a dar un besito a papi?

Finnick lo miró furioso a través de la ventanilla del conductor mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Dame un beso y te arranco las orejas de un bocado -ladró. Luego se puso sus gafas de sol y encendió el motor-. _Ciao_.

La furgoneta de Finnick se alejó calle arriba. Nick negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se palpó el bolsillo derecho con satisfacción.

Todo había salido perfecto, como siempre. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que había empezado a dedicarse al lucrativo mundo de las estafas, pero aun así seguía sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su destreza. De inmediato le vino a la mente la mirada de decepción de su madre, que siempre insistía en que uno podía ser un zorro y a la vez vivir en Zootopia honradamente.

«Claro, pero de honestidad no se come, ¿verdad, mamá?», pensó. Él se limitaba a sobrevivir de la única manera que había visto posible.

Porque él también tenía un título, su madre le había obligado a sacárselo. Tenía una bonita licenciatura en programación informática que jamás le había servido para nada, porque la gente no confiaba lo suficiente en los zorros como para dejarles su ordenador. De modo que la única salida había sido entrar en el mundillo del crimen, porque era o eso o resignarse a la oscura existencia que su madre y él habían llevado durante años, siempre al borde de la miseria.

Aun así, Nick tuvo que extinguir con firmeza los remordimientos que empezaba a sentir. Estaba seguro de que habían surgido únicamente por culpa del estúpido sueño que había tenido anoche. Además, no quería que la culpabilidad le estropease el momento.

No hizo falta, porque justo entonces una voz muy aguda dijo:

-Muy bonito. Doy la cara por ti, y vas tú y me mientes.


	8. (Des)esperanza

(Des)esperanza

-¡Mentiroso!

Nick sonrió y señaló a la coneja con el helado que tenía en la mano.

-Se llama chanchullo, querida -dijo-. Además, el mentiroso no soy yo, sino él.

Nick señaló hacia el otro lado de la calle. La Zanahorias miró hacia esa dirección y entonces Nick aprovechó para escabullirse.

Mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta, Nick tuvo que contener las ganas de echarse a reír. Los incómodos pensamientos sobre su madre habían quedado atrás, porque si había algo ms divertido que estafar a la gente era que el estafado descubriese la trampa y no pudiera hacer nada.

Pero Nick sabía que la conejita no se rendiría fácilmente. En efecto, en cuanto dobló la esquina oyó unos pasitos apresurados y en seguida Hopps se materializó ante él, con cara de muy malas pulgas, por cierto.

-¡Muy bien, zorro astuto! -gritó mientras brincaba del enfado-. ¡Estás detenido!

-¿Detenido yo?-dijo Nick haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

-Ah, pues no sé. Por vender comida sin permiso, por transportar mercancías sin declarar... Publicidad engañosa...

Nick sacó de su bolsillo un papel plastificado y se lo puso delante de su cara.

-El permiso -dijo. Luego le dio la vuelta al papel-. Mercancías declaradas.

Hopps apartó el papel de su cara de un manotazo, con expresión indignada.

-¡Bueno, aun así! ¡Vendiste los palillos a los obreros diciendo que era palo-rosa! -contraatacó.

-Claro, porque tienen un tono rosado -repuso Nick-. Me refería al color, no al tipo de madera. Ríndete, Zanahorias, llevo en esto desde que nací.

-¡Pero eso es una irresponsabilidad! -exclamó Hopps indignada-. ¿Cómo puedes saber que unos palillos pueden resistir el peso de un edif...?

Pero Nick le lanzó una última sonrisa y cruzó el paso de cebra al que habían llegado, deslizándose fácilmente entre la manada de treinta o cuarenta yaks que lo cruzaba en dirección opuesta.

Hopps, como Nick había supuesto, se quedó atrapada en el bosque de pezuñas que formaban las patas de los yaks, pero aún se las ingenió para gritar:

-¡Oye, espera!

Nick la ignoró y siguió adelante, pero la controladora volvió a ponerse a su lado de inmediato.

-Para empezar -dijo medio jadeando-, te sugiero que dejes de llamarme Zanahorias, porque...

-Oh, es que suponía que venías de un villorrio lleno de zanahorias -la interrumpió Nick.

-De hecho, Villorrio está en Arroyociervo, como muy bien te puede contar mi hermano Furris, que trabaja allí, pero mi familia es de Madrigueras.

Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Perdóneme usted por mi pobre conocimiento sobre toponimia, agente. ¿Por eso también me va a arrestar?

Hopps continuó protestando, pero Nick dejó de prestarle atención. Había sido divertido tomarle el pelo, pero sus constantes reproches empezaban a irritarlo. De modo que se volvió hacia ella con la sonrisa más condescendiente que fue capaz y dijo:

-Mira, Zanahorias, ¿me dejas que se te cuente una historia? -la coneja dejó de hablar y se lo quedó mirando sin comprender.

-¿C-cómo?

-Tú escucha. Imagínate a una pueblerina boba y de grandes ideales que un día se cansa del campo y decide venir a Zootopia, donde depredadores y presas viven felizmente y cantan _Hakuna Matata_ -mientras decía esto, Nick se puso a mover seductoramente los hombros y a anudarse bien la corbata. La coneja frunció el ceño-. Pero, ¡vaya por Zoos! -Nick se adelantó un par de pasos y se puso a andar de espaldas para poder verle la cara a la coneja-, muy pronto descubre que no todos se llevan bien. Y vaya por Zoos también, el sueño de ser poli en la gran ciudad se vuelve un chasco, porque ella sólo pone multas -Nick se dio la vuelta y continuó andando de frente-. Y vaya por Zoos número tres, la conejita descubre que ni ella ni sus sueños le importan a nadie, así que esos sueños mueren, y nuestra conejita se sume en la más profunda miseria, y al final decide volver con su esponjosa colita de algodón a ser... ¿eras de Madrigueras, verdad? A cultivar zanahorias.

Nick se volvió a girar hacia ella y levantó las palmas de las manos, como diciendo «esto es lo que hay, chata, y yo no tengo la culpa». Luego se coló por un oscuro callejón y dejó allí a la conejita, con una expresión dolida y desconcertada.

«A ver si despierta de una vez», pensó Nick, ceñudo, mientras cruzaba el callejón.

Pero la conejita erre que erre. En cuanto Nick salió a la nueva calle y esquivó a un elefante enorme para girar a la izquierda, oyó los inconfundibles pasitos de Hopps siguiéndolo. Pero no debió de ver al elefante a tiempo, porque Hopps soltó un grito.

-Cuidado, coneja, o tus sueños no serán lo única que morirán -dijo sin girarse.

Esta vez Hopps parecía furiosa de verdad, porque se plantó ante él y lo obligó a detenerse. Nick sonrió.

-Escúchame, Wilde -dijo blandiendo la maquinita para poner multas (un arma mortífera, desde luego; Nick tuvo que reprimir una risita con aquella idea)-. A mí nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Y mucho menos un zorro memo y cobarde que lo único que ha hecho en su vida ha sido traficar con polos.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Nick se puso de cuclillas para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-Mira, chata -dijo-. Todo el mundo cree que si viene a Zootopia podrá ser lo que quiera, pero no es así. Sólo puedes ser lo que eres.

Nick se incorporó.

-Zorro asusto, conejita boba -dijo, señalándose primero a él y luego a la controladora.

Los ojos de Hopps chispearon.

-No soy ninguna boba -declaró.

Pero justo entonces la coneja empezó a perder altura.

-Claro que no. Y eso que pisas no es cemento fresco, ¿verdad?

Hopps bajó la vista al suelo y, alarmada, contempló la dura verdad. Había estado tan ocupada con la discusión que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaban cimentando de nuevo la calle. A unos pasos de ellos, el grupo de castores obreros que palmeaban sus colas contra el cemento se quedó mirando a Hopps con cara de enfado.

-Nunca serás una poli -suspiró Nick teatralmente-. Aunque como controladora de parquímetros eres súper cuqui. En cinco años tal vez te hacen supervisora y todo.

Dicho esto guiñó un ojo a la conejita y siguió su camino, dejando a Hopps con los pies enterrados en el cemento.

Tras doblar otra esquina, Nick soltó una carcajada. Sabía que había puesto en su sitio a aquella coneja presuntuosa e hipócrita. Parecía mentira, pero a Nick le había molestado muchísimo su ridícula ingenuidad, esa clase de idealismo que sólo poseían los animales que no habían crecido en Zootopia, como él.

Porque había conocido a mucha gente similar a la «agente» Judith L. Hopps. Inmigrantes que llegaban con sus grandes ojos llenos de asombro listos para triunfar en la gran ciudad donde los estereotipos no existían. Esos animales normalmente habían vivido toda su vida en compañía de otros de su misma especie, y no tenían ni idea de cómo de dura era la auténtica convivencia, o, como lo solía llamar Nick, «coexistencia».

«...un zorro memo y cobarde que lo único que ha hecho en la vida ha sido traficar con polos».

Nick arrugó el hocico. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que había sido su vida? ¿Con qué autoridad lo juzgaba y lo despreciaba si no tenía literalmente ni la menor idea de cómo eran las vidas de los zorros en esa maldita ciudad? Nick deseó que Hopps se pudriera controlando parquímetros hasta que se volviera una coneja amargada y rencorosa con todo el mundo.

«Como tú», dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Nick, pero él la desechó con celeridad.

No se sentía culpable por haber estafado a Sparks. Aquel elefante maleducado y prepotente no había demostrado ser mejor que él. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez utilizar palillos de helado para construir viviendas no era la mejor idea... ¿Cuál sería el riesgo de derrumbe? Y, después de todo, la coneja se había compadecido de ellos y les había comprado el helado, a pesar de que llevase un repelente antizorros encima, así que tal vez debería haber...

Nick sacudió la cabeza, irritado. No sabía si estaba molesto consigo mismo, por preocuparse por esa clase de cosas como un pardillo; si lo estaba con la coneja, con Sparks o con Zootopia entera. El caso es que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. La verdad es que no le habría importado liarse a tortas con el primero que pasara por delante para descargar un poco su frustración.

«Pero, ¿por qué estoy metido en el mundo de las estafas?», volvió a preguntarse la voz, para desesperación de Nick. «Realmente es la única manera o...?».

Nick volvió a sacudir la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Basta -susurró-. Ya traté de ser bueno. Y mira cómo acabó.

Se sentía agotado. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en todas aquellas dudas de juventud, pues hacía mucho que había aprendido a dejar a la moralidad fuera de su vida cotidiana.

En el suelo, a unos metros de Nick, había un folleto del Ayuntamiento. Nick lo recogió. En él, estampado con grandes letras de alegres colores, estaba impreso el lema de Zootopia: «¡Donde cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera!».

Nick escupió en el folleto, lo tiró al suelo y siguió su camino.

...

Nota del autor: ¡Buenas! Millones de gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Ahora estaré dos semanas sin poder actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones y no podré conectarme a Internet. Pero que no cunda el pánico, seguiré colgando capítulos cuando vuelva. Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestro apoyo y comprensión, y ¡feliz verano!


	9. Zanahorias para Uno

«Zanahorias para Uno»

Una de las primeras cosas que Judy había aprendido en la madriguera Hopps había sido a valorar los momentos de intimidad. Todo, desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía, lo hacía en compañía. Ya fuera hacer los deberes, comer, vestirse, ducharse, ayudar en la granja o ir al colegio. Lo que fuera, daba igual. Ella siempre estaba rodeada de un montón de hermanos y hermanas saltarines y gritones. Y Judy los quería mucho, pero a veces (sobre todo cuando alcanzó la adolescencia), lo único que le apetecía era internarse en el silencioso bosque y perder de vista durante un rato a aquella extensa y agobiante progenie.

Las oportunidades para gozar de una mínima privacidad, sin embargo, nunca eran demasiado frecuentes en la madriguera. Los momentos de soledad quedaban siempre eternamente postergados, constantemente aplazados para una mejor ocasión. De ese modo, con el tiempo, la cría Judy aprendió ciertas técnicas para lograr estar sola: se retrasaba en la cola del comedor adrede para poder jugar con su zanahoria de peluche sin que Gerda o Furris trataran de quitársela, se demoraba en el retrete para poder concentrarse para estudiar, o pedía trabajar en las áreas de labranza más alejadas de la madriguera, con sus tranquilos y distantes hermanos mayores, que la llamaban «Saltitos», le daban caramelos y normalmente la dejaban jugar a su aire.

En aquel momento, Judy estaba en el autobús nocturno de vuelta a "El Hogar de la Pangolina", con los pies cubiertos de cemento y con el cuerpo apretujado entre los gigantescos traseros de un rinoceronte y una cebra macho. Un lugar de lo más adecuado para reflexiones deprimentes.

Judy no comprendía por qué echaba tanto de menos su casa, ni por qué deseaba tanto ver a otro conejo en el autobús, aunque no lo conociera de nada. Después de todo, había abandonado la madriguera Hopps hacía tres años para irse a estudiar a la Academia, pero allí, en Zootopia, el sentimiento de nostalgia la desmotivaba aún más.

No sólo no se había sentido bienvenida en Zootopia, la ciudad de sus sueños, sino que se había sentido ridiculizada y humillada, y nadie la había tomado en serio en todo el día. Hasta las fachadas de los edificios que Judy veía por las ventanas de los cristales parecían murmurar con fastidio: «¿Esta orejotas? ¿Una agente de policía? No me hagas reír». Los edificios, por cierto, ya no le parecían a Judy tan fabulosos ni brillantes. Ahora, las fachadas parecían amenazantes y abrumadoras, como si se irguieran sobre la calzada con un ademán intimidatorio.

Judy suspiró y se bajó en la parada de la calle Orquídeas. Vio al puma camarero bajar la persiana de su bar, pero ella no se molestó en saludarlo. Se sentía tan deprimida y cansada que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse al supermercado 24 horas que había en una plaza cercana y comprarse algo para cenar. De modo que entró en la sombría recepción de su pensión, y se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando la señora Scheiffer, la impaciente armadillo propietaria del edificio, apareció en camisón por una puerta y la señaló con acusación.

-¡Señorita Hopps! -exclamó medio adormilada-. Es la segunda vez que llega tarde a la comida. Me ha tenido aquí esperando para servirle durante media hora. ¡Media hora! Hasta me he perdido mi serie favorita por...

-Perdóneme, señora Scheiffer -dijo Judy con voz apagada. La voz chillona de su casera le estaba dando dolor de cabeza-. No volverá a ocurrir. Buenas noches.

La expresión de la señora Scheiffer se suavizó un tanto.

-Ay, niña -dijo, compasiva-. ¿Un primer día duro?

Judy asintió. No le apetecía nada hablar.

-Acompáñeme.

La señora Scheiffer la condujo hasta la despensa y le entregó una fiambrera de comida preparada en la que se leía «Zanahorias para Uno».

-Póngalo dos minutos en el microondas y estará listo -le dijo la armadillo-. Y no se preocupe -añadió, tomándola de la pata-. Es muy duro acostumbrarse a Zootopia, y puede que los animales de aquí seamos un poco bruscos con los recién llegados, pero al final las cosas mejorarán, ya lo verá.

Judy sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Aquella armadillo había sido la primera persona que la había tratado con amabilidad desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Se sintió tan agradecida que casi le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-G...Gracias, señora -dijo a duras penas, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

En el apartamento todo estaba exactamente igual. Judy se quitó la gorra, encendió la lamparilla de escritorio y puso la radio, de la que salía una música lenta y deprimente muy acorde con su estado de ánimo, daba igual la cadena que sintonizara. Luego se limpió los pies de cemento en el baño, y armó tal estropicio que la tubería de la bañera se atascó. Genial.

La cosa no mejoró cuando abrió la fiambrera y descubrió que dentro sólo había una zanahoria que parecía casi un insulto a todas las zanahorias: enana, paliducha y arrugada, como si fuera una flor mustia. Judy la tiró a la basura sin vacilación, aunque sin sentirse demasiado molesta. Total, ¿qué más podía salir mal aquel día?

Y, justo entonces, el zPhone 9 de Judy empezó a sonar, y sobre su pantalla apareció una foto de sus padres.

-Oh, genial -murmuró. Judy bajó el volumen de la radio, cogió el móvil, forzó una sonrisa y le dio al botón de coger la videollamada.

-Ay, mírala, Stu -dijo su madre desde la pantalla del móvil.

-Ya la veo, Bonnie, ya la veo -repuso su padre, apretujándose junto a ella.

-¡Anda, si son mis papis! -exclamó Judy con voz alegre-. ¿Cómo...?

-¡Ay, Stu, no muevas tanto el móvil que no la veo bien!

-Perdona, perdona... Dime, ¿qué tal tu primer día en el Cuerpo?

-Oh, muy bien -contestó Judy.

-¿Sí? ¿Todo como esperabas? -preguntó la señora Hopps con una mirada de preocupación.

Judy se planteó contarle a sus padres la verdad, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. El encuentro con el zorro sólo los asustaría aún más, y entonces seguro que empezarían a suplicarle que volviese a casa, y eso era lo último que Judy necesitaba en ese momento. Además, Judy no quería reconocer delante de ellos que a lo mejor tenían un poco de razón con toda aquella absurda ensoñación de querer ser policía...

-Ha sido genial, mamá, incluso mejor -dijo esforzándose por sonar satisfecha-. La gente es muy simpática, y siento que mi labor es importante, y...

-Pero que ven mis ojos, Bonnie, mira eso -la interrumpió su padre.

-Oh, santo cielo, Judy, ¿eres controladora de parquímetros? -preguntó su madre mirando con los ojos como platos el chaleco que Judy aún llevaba puesto.

-¡Ah, no, no! -repuso Judy rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no haberse quitado la delatora prenda a tiempo-. Esto... esto es sólo temporal...

-Es el trabajo más seguro del Cuerpo. ¡No es una policía de verdad!

-¡Nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas, Bonnie!

Judy contuvo las ganas de apagar el móvil de un zarpazo. Lo peor es que podía imaginárselos a los dos perfectamente con las manos entrelazadas a la hora de la cena rezándole a Zoos para que Judy no cumpliera su sueño. Aquello ya era el colmo de los colmos. Estaba harta.

-Mirad, papis, estoy muy cansada, así que...

-Eso, tú descansa, mi cielo -le dijo su madre, sonriéndole visiblemente aliviada.

-¡Eso, Judy-Dudy! ¡Los parquímetros te necesitan!

-¡Adiós, cariño!

La señora Hopps pulsó la pantalla y el móvil se quedó en negro.

Y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Y Judy se sintió más sola que nunca.

-Oye, colega, baja esa música tan deprimente -la voz de su vecino le llegó a través de la pared casi como si estuviera a su lado.

-Deja en paz a la controladora, ¿no has oído la conversación? -replicó su compañero-. ¡Se siente fracasada!

-¡Anda, cállate!

-¡No, cállate tú!

Judy se pasó las manos por la cabeza, tratando de serenarse.

-Bueno, mañana será otro día...

-¡Pero puede ser aún peor! -se rió el primer vecino. Judy tuvo ganas de ir a su apartamento y meterle la fiambrera de «Zanahorias para Uno» por el gaznate, pero se contuvo.

Más tarde, cuando se hubo desvestido y abotonado el pijama, Judy se metió en el camastro sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del zorro. Sólo de pensar en su tono de burla y en sus sonrisitas condescendientes le dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en el hocico y quitarle de un plumazo su mirada de sabihondo, como si él lo supiera todo del mundo y ella no fuera más que una idiota.

«En Zootopia sólo puedes ser lo que eres», le había dicho. Según él, las cosas se resumían a eso. ¿De modo que ya está? ¿Tenía que resignarse a pasarse el resto de su vida en una granja sólo porque los demás consideraban que ése era su sitio? Pues no. No lo iba a permitir.

Al ver al zorro aquel mediodía Judy reconocía que le habían entrado ganas de salir huyendo. Sus padres le habían advertido toda la vida sobre los zorros, especialmente desde aquel desagradable episodio con el matón del pueblo, Gideon Grey, cuando ella tenía nueve años. Nunca había dado crédito a esas advertencias (que los zorros eran peligrosos y traicioneros, y que nunca planeaban nada bueno) pero, a la hora de la verdad, habían sido esos estereotipos los habían empujado a Judy a seguirlo. Luego, cuando vio que lo único que quería el zorro era comprarle a su hijo una helado Judy se había sentido terriblemente culpable por albergar sospechas hacia él. Además, había creído que su deber como policía era impedir las injusticias, y la verdad es que había sido muy gratificante poner en su sitio a aquel heladero estúpido. Pero cuando había visto a Wilde derretir el polo y luego venderlo ilegalmente a aquellos ejecutivos... A Judy le hervía la sangre sólo con pensar que había mordido el anzuelo como... bueno, como una conejita boba.

En realidad, Judy no comprendía por qué se sentía tan mal. Estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se tomara en serio sus sueños, y aquello ya no le afectaba. Pero allí, en Zootopia, donde se clamaba que todos los animales vivían en armonía...

Aun así, en el fondo, tenía sentido. Judy se sentía una ingenua por no esperar que algo así acabaría ocurriendo. En Zootopia, en definitiva, los animales eran iguales que en el resto del mundo, por muy juntos que viviesen: igual de desconfiados, igual de intolerantes e igual de imbéciles. Wilde era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Judy se durmió decepcionada y espantosamente triste, casi como si la ciudad entera la hubiera traicionado.


	10. Trabajo de verdad

Trabajo de verdad

Como mínimo el día siguiente no empezó peor que el anterior. Judy desatascó la tubería de la bañera e incluso llegó puntual al desayuno, con lo que se ganó una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de la señora Scheiffer. Aquella mañana Judy no se había levantado de madrugada, porque la verdad es que no le inspiraba ningún tipo de ilusión llegar a la Comisaría, donde la esperarían el ceño fruncido del Jefe Bogo y las miraditas condescendientes de sus compañeros. Era un asco.

Tampoco el trabajo de controladora de parquímetros le resultó igual de entretenido que el día anterior. Judy ponía multas segundos después de que los parquímetros expirasen, sin ningún tipo de piedad, con lo que se granjeaba miradas de odio y resoplidos por parte de los propietarios de los vehículos multados.

-Mi mamá me ha dicho que ojalá te mueras -le dijo una cría de hipopótamo mientras su madre estrujaba la multa entre sus manos, como secundando sus palabras.

Hubo un cerdo que incluso se puso a zarandearle el vehículo de controladora (con ella dentro), con un frenesí casi desesperado.

-¡EH! ¡Eh, coneja!

-Mire, señor -dijo Judy apartando la vista de la carretera, profundamente hastiada-. Si tiene alguna queja, por favor recurra la multa en la Dirección Animal de Tráfico, calle Cascadas número...

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! -la interrumpió el cerdo fuera de sí-. ¡Mis flores! ¡Mi tienda! ¡Me están robando! ¡Mira!

Judy giró la cabeza en la dirección señalada y vio cómo una comadreja se alejaba con una bolsa de deporte entre las patas.

-Bueno, yo... -dijo, aturdida.

-¡Rápido, persíguelo! -chilló el cerdo-. ¿Eres una poli o no?

-Soy una poli -contestó, efectivamente, Judy-. ¡Soy una poli!

Lanzó una mirada de emoción al cerdo, que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, y salió del coche de controladora con una pirueta.

-¡Yo lo atraparé, señor! -prometió antes de echar a correr.

Ah, una persecución. Al quitarse el chaleco de controladora y tirarlo por los aires Judy se sintió muchísimo más ligera. Por fin estaba haciendo algo útil.

-¡Alto en el nombre de la Ley! -gritó amenazadoramente.

Judy sonrió para sí. Había deseado decir aquella frase desde que era una cría.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, Cola de Algodón! -le gritó la comadreja por encima del hombro mientras desaparecía entre la multitud que abarrotaba Plaza Central.

Pero Judy era rápida. Una no se graduaba con honores en la Academia de Policía de Zootopia sin como mínimo ser capaz de perseguir a una comadreja ladronzuela. Así que se lanzó a correr, esquivando animales, coches, carritos de cría, más coches, señales y paradas de autobús. En ese momento, para Judy sólo existía el ladrón y la bolsa de deporte, y nada se interpondría entre ella y el criminal hasta que lo atrapase.

Pero delante del ayuntamiento la comadreja decidió esconderse bajo un enorme coche de la Policía, con lo que Judy la perdió momentáneamente de vista. Pero enseguida la vio escabullirse de nuevo por una de las avenidas principales que desembocaban en la Plaza.

-¡Detente! -gritó.

Rinnovitzch, el malhumorado rinoceronte con el que Judy había tratado de hablar el día anterior, andaba merodeando cerca del coche. Al oír el grito de Judy se acercó a grandes zancadas, y de un vistazo entendió la situación. De modo que abrió el coche y cogió el walkie-talkie incorporado.

-¡Aquí Rinnovitzch, tenemos un diez treinta! -le gritó al aparato-. ¡En Plaza Central!

-¡Yo lo vi primero! -exclamó Judy sin dejar de correr-. ¡Agente Hopps, lo estoy persiguiendo!

Mientras se alejaba le dio tiempo de hacerle un gesto con el puño a Rinnovitzch. Tal vez era de alegría, tal vez de emoción, tal vez de desafío. Que el rinoceronte lo interpretase como quisiera.

Judy continuó persiguiendo a la comadreja por la avenida. Ya creía que lo iba a alcanzar cuando entonces la comadreja se escabulló por el arco de entrada de Pequeña Rodentia.

Por un momento, Judy vaciló. Pequeña Rodentia era un barrio construido específicamente para roedores, y se necesitaba medir menos de quince centímetros para acceder. Todo el barrio estaba rodeado por una alta verja de hierro para impedir el paso a animales más grandes, y entrar sin cumplir la norma se consideraba un delito civil grave (por el riesgo de aplastamiento, en su mayor parte). Pero aquella era una situación de emergencia, resolvió Judy, así que saltó la verja con decisión y de repente se vio rodeada de una Zootopia en miniatura.

Allí, los edificios le llegaban a la altura de la cintura, y las carreteras tenían la anchura de la planta de su pie. Al verla descender del cielo, los diminutos transeúntes se habían puesto a chillar y a correr en todas direcciones. Judy se sentía culpable, pero debía localizar al ladrón.

Lo encontró unos siete metros a su izquierda, corriendo por una larga avenida con algo que parecían patines mientras sembraba el pánico a su paso.

Judy lo siguió sin más dilación, pisando con cuidado para no aplastar a nadie.

-¡Sal de ahí, Hopps! -oyó que le gritaba Rinnovitzch desde la verja. Al parecer, no le había sentado muy bien el gesto con el puño-. ¡Deja a la poli de verdad!

Aquello sólo hizo que Judy se llenara de determinación, de modo que respiró hondo y continuó su camino.

Llegó a la avenida por donde corría la comadreja, sólo para comprobar horrorizada que los «patines» que el ladrón llevaba en sus pies eran en realidad coches, en cuyo interior sus pobres ocupantes chillaban desquiciados.

-¡Alto ahí! -gritó Judy, furiosa. ¿Qué habría en aquella bolsa que sería tan importante como para arriesgar la vida de tantos roedores?

Pero la comadreja se subió a un puente y al diminuto tren que circulaba por encima y le lanzó a Judy un gesto de despedida con la pata.

-¡Vete a controlar parquímetros, orejotas! -gritó antes de perderse de vista.

«Ah, no, comadreja -pensó Judy-. Hasta aquí hemos llegado».

Después de comprobar que los roedores de los coches se encontraban bien (aunque parecían algo atontados por la rapidez del trayecto), Judy se subió al puente y siguió las vías. No le costó divisar el tren, e hizo un esfuerzo por aumentar la velocidad. Pero la comadreja la vio, se bajó del techo del tren y empezó a correr por otra avenida. Judy lo siguió a duras penas, y fue toda una suerte, porque entonces el ladrón impactó contra un gran donut de plástico que decoraba el techo de una cafetería. Judy aprovechó para ir sacando las esposas, pero los ojos rojos de la comadreja, que se había caído al suelo, brillaron con malicia.

-¡Toma esto! -gritó. Entonces lanzó el donut, que voló por encima de Judy y salió rodando y botando por la avenida. Judy salió tras él como una exhalación, y lo cogió justo a tiempo para impedir que aplastase a una despavorida musaraña ártica, que se había quedado paralizada de la impresión.

-Bonito peinado -comentó Judy.

La musaraña se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

-Oh... -la diminuta roedora se tocó los rizos negros que le caían por los hombros-. Gracias. Son de...

Pero Judy no tuvo tiempo de oír a qué peluquería había ido, porque volvió con rapidez al lugar donde estaba la comadreja y, aprovechando que aún se estaba recuperando de la caída, le metió el donut por la cintura, dejándola totalmente atrapada.

-¡JA! -gritó, triunfante.

Entonces oyó las inconfundibles sirenas de los coches patrulla. Sin quererlo habían atravesado Pequeña Rodentia. Entonces Judy vio al otro lado de la verja a Rinnovitzch y a Trómpez, que la observaban sin dar crédito.

-Bueno... Yo... -trató de decir Rinnovitzch.

Judy sonrió y le dio una patada al donut, que se chocó contra la valla.

-¡Eh! -protestó la comadreja.

-Anda, volvamos a la Comisaría -dijo Judy.

Judy irrumpió en la Comisaría llevando al donut en sus brazos. Todos los policías se giraron asombrados hacia ella, y la nutria que había frente al escritorio de Clawhauser soltó un chillido.

-¡Comadreja entre rejas! -exclamó Judy con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Rinnovitzch y Trómpez, que habían entrado tras ella con aire incómodo, se escabulleron rápidamente para dar parte del caso. Se llevaron consigo la misteriosa bolsa de deporte, que aún no habían abierto por temor a lo que pudiera contener.

Mientras tanto, Judy sacó al ladrón del interior del donut, lo esposó y lo llevó a las celdas que había en el sótano de la Comisaría. Estaba tan contenta y tan orgullosa de sí misma que hasta tarareaba por lo bajo una ridícula sintonía de un anuncio de gel de baño mientras trabajaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta? -le gruñó la comadreja cuando Judy cerró la reja de la celda.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, jugueteando con las llaves y recordando la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de todos sus compañeros. Aquello les daría una lección de humildad a esa panda de bravucones. Sobre todo a Rinnovitzch.

Pero, en cuanto puso un pie de nuevo en el atrio...

-¡HOPPS! -oyó. Incluso desde la galería del tercer piso, el bramido del Jefe Bogo retumbó en el amplio vestíbulo como los ecos de una bomba. A Judy le costaba distinguirlo desde tan lejos, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que el Jefe destilaba verdadero mal humor. El búfalo señaló hacia dentro y Judy fue hacia allí, tragando saliva. Ya no se sentía tan satisfecha.


	11. Integridad Confianza Valentía

«Integridad. Confianza. Valentía»

En el despacho del Jefe Bogo todo era sencillo y reglamentario. El búfalo no tenía fotografías de su familia en la mesa, ni recordatorios escritos a mano en el calendario, ni prendas de ropa olvidadas, ni vasos de café vacíos, ni un solo documento fuera de su fichero ni nada que remotamente pudiera parecerse al desorden. Todo allí era cuadriculado, severo y estéticamente impecable, como si el despacho fuera más bien un escaparte y no un lugar donde alguien pasase muchas horas.

La pulcritud, por otra parte, era una cualidad que Judy valoraba mucho en una persona. En su infancia, tener un control ordenado y metódico de sus cosas era esencial para que no se terminaran extraviando en el caos que reinaba en la madriguera Hopps. Judy recordaba muy bien el trozo de suelo de cuarenta centímetros cuadrados, entre la alfombra y la almohada de repuesto de Adelaide, donde ella guardaba con exactitud sus juguetes y su ropa y en el que no permitía que entrara nadie, pues era el único espacio físico únicamente suyo, de nadie más. Aun así, el orden que imperaba en el despacho del Jefe era algo antinatural. La verdad es que no le habría importado ver, no sé, una regla de cálculo tirada en el suelo que demostrase que el Jefe Bogo también era un animal y no una eficiente máquina de músculos y cuernos.

Esos músculos y esos cuernos, por cierto, se erguían sobre el escritorio escrutando a Judy con severidad. Encima del jefe, colgados en la pared del fondo, estaban el retrato del rey y el escudo de la Policía de Zootopia, lo que aumentaba aún más la sensación de que estaban en un juicio y que ella era la acusada. Estaba sentada en la enorme silla, delante de él, sintiéndose muy impotente mientras el Jefe Bogo la regañaba.

-Abandonó su puesto, provocó una persecución -iba diciendo el Jefe mientras ojeaba el informe (escrito por Rinnovitzch, probablemente)-, puso en peligro a un gran número de roedores... Pero, siendo justos, logró impedir que un maestro del crimen robara un puñado de cebollas mohosas.

El Jefe puso la bolsa de deporte encima del escritorio. Judy se irguió para verla mejor y vio que en su interior había veinte o treinta bulbos abollados por el accidentado viaje y cubiertos de tierra sucia.

Judy levantó la vista. Sabía que lo iba a decir a continuación no era lo más recomendable para congraciarse con Bogo, pero aquello iba más allá de sus circunstancias personales. Se trataba de una cuestión de honor de conejos, una afrenta que Judy debía corregir:

-Siento discrepar, señor, pero eso no son cebollas -dijo con el tono más afable que fue capaz-. Son una variedad de azafrán llamada _Midnicampum holicithias_ , un vegetal de clase C. Bueno, se me da bien la agricultura, me viene de familia, de modo que...

-¡Cierre el hocico ahora! -la interrumpió Bogo tras coger la bolsa de deporte y lanzarla con furia al otro lado de la habitación, con lo que las _Midnicampum_ salieron rodando por todas partes-. ¡Oh, por la Luz Misericordiosa! –remugó.

«Adiós al templo del orden», pensó Judy.

-Pero, señor -repuso-, he atrapado al malo. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Su trabajo es sancionar a los coches aparcados -replicó el Jefe Bogo dando un golpe en la mesa con su pezuña.

-Mi trabajo es asegurar el orden público -dijo Judy, impasible. Por algún motivo, ver al Jefe Bogo tan visiblemente alterado la llenaba de tranquilidad. Le hacía sentir que ella llevaba las de ganar en la discusión-. Fui testigo de la comisión de un delito de hurto, o si quiere ponerse más técnico, de una «apropiación injustificada de propiedad privada». Y el Reglamento Policial advierte claramente...

-No trate de impresionarme con su conocimiento de las leyes, señorita Hopps -gruñó Bogo. El Jefe abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero justo entonces el pequeño comunicador que había sobre el escritorio parpadeó y de él salió la agitada voz de Clawhauser:

-Señor, la señora Otterton dice que...

El Jefe Bogo puso los ojos en blanco, apretó el botón del intercomunicador y ordenó:

-¡Ahora no!

-Pero señor, no para de insistir, dice que...

-¡DILE QUE AHORA NO!

Bogo quitó su pezuña del botón con muy malos modos y volvió a mirar a Judy con irritación, como si ella fuera un problemita menor pero tremendamente molesto.

-Señor, no quiero ser controladora -aprovechó para decir Judy-. Quiero ser policía. No es un deseo tan descabellado. Después de todo…

-¿Cree que el alcalde me preguntó lo que quería cuando la mandó conmigo? -preguntó Bogo, con los ojos reducidos a dos pequeñas rendijas de odio-. ¡Pues no! ¡Y la vida no es una película de animación en la que tus insípidos sueños se hacen realidad con cantar una canción! Así que...

-¿Me está diciendo que no puedo ser una policía? -lo interrumpió Judy. Ya estaba harta de tener que mostrarle respeto a un animal que no lo hacía con ella-. ¿Y mis credenciales? ¿Y mi matrícula de honor? ¿Y mi carta de presentación firmada por la mismísima entrenadora Polarisse? Mire que para sacarle un halago a esa arpía hace falta algo más que...

-¡Le recuerdo que es usted una coneja!

-¡Lo sé perfectamente, muchas gracias! ¿Es porque soy pequeña? Pues, qué quiere que le diga, debería considerar lo de aceptar a animales más pequeños en el Cuerpo. Mire el caso de Pequeña Rodentia, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo velan por el orden público allí si sus robustos agentes prácticamente destrozan los edificios con sus pasos?

-Eso, mi encantadora e irritante señorita Hopps, es problema de la Jefatura, es decir, problema mío. Y ahora si le place a usted coger la puerta y...

Pero no hizo falta que Judy abriera la puerta. Ésta se abrió sola. Y al hacerlo, reveló frente al umbral a la nutria que Judy había visto al entrar en la Comisaría.

-Jefe Bogo, por favor, cinco minutos de su tiempo -dijo con voz suplicante, levantando un brazo tembloroso.

Judy y el Jefe Bogo se volvieron hacia ella, momentáneamente sin habla. Entonces, detrás de la nutria apareció Clawhauser, jadeando y sudando en su enrome traje de policía.

-Yo... intenté detenerla, señor... -musitó agarrándose al marco de la puerta-. Pero es muy... escurridiza. Zoos, necesito sentarme...

Clawhauser se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

El Jefe Bogo suspiró largamente, se levantó y rodeó su escritorio para hablar con la nutria.

-Señora Otterton, hacemos todos lo que podemos -dijo en un tono muy diferente al que había empleado con Judy-. Nuestros agentes...

-Mi marido lleva desaparecido diez días. Se llama Emmitt Otterton. Él...

Judy observó más detenidamente a la demandante. La nutria llevaba una chaqueta de punto rosada y un bolsito de cuerda cosido con el mismo patrón. Parecía vulnerable y agotada, con ojeras bajo los ojos y con los bigotes mustios. A Judy se le partió el corazón. Se notaba que aquella animal llevaba semanas muerta de preocupación.

-Mi marido es florista -decía la señora Otterton mientras blandía una fotografía en la que aparecía ella, otra nutria que debía ser el señor Otterton, y dos crías sonrientes-. Tenemos dos hijos preciosos, él... nunca se marcharía sin más, algo ha debido de pasarle.

-Nuestros agentes están muy ocupados -dijo el Jefe Bogo con aquel tono tan amable y tan impropio de él-. Como comprenderá...

-Pero -la señora Otterton lo miró implorante-, debe de haber alguien que busque a mi Emmitt...

La gente decía que los conejos tenían buena vista, pero Judy no la necesitaba para ver una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba delante del hocico.

-Me encargaré yo -anunció Judy bajándose de la silla.

La señora Otterton se volvió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes. Y antes de que Judy pudiera añadir nada más la nutria corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh, gracias! -exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Muchas gracias, conejita!

La nutria la volvió a abrazar, y Judy levantó la vista hacia el Jefe Bogo, que parecía molesto.

-Toma, busca a mi Emmitt -la nutria le puso la fotografía entre sus manos-. Su familia desea que vuelva.

Judy contempló la fotografía, y entonces sintió cómo se armaba de valor.

-Lo haré, lo juro -dijo, muy seria-. No se preocupe, señora Otterton.

-Oh, gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias -la nutria parecía que se fuera a derretir del alivio. Volvió a abrazar a Judy, dirigió otro «Gracias» al Jefe Bogo y abandonó el despacho.

El Jefe Bogo cerró la puerta a su paso con mucho cuidado.

-Está usted despedida -susurró sin girarse.

Judy saltó mientras se guardaba la fotografía en el cinturón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó, incrédula. Podía entender que el Jefe Bogo no confiara en ella por ser una coneja y la relegara a un anodino trabajo como era el de controlar parquímetros, pero... ¿despedirla? Aquello era demasiado-. Si yo...

-¡Insubordinación! -bramó Bogo, dándose la vuelta-. Ahora, voy a abrir esa puerta y le dirá a esa nutria que usted no es más que una controladora de parquímetros con delirios de grandeza y que no va a llevar su caso, ¿entendido?

-Acabo de oír que la agente Hopps va a llevar su caso -dijo una agradable voz de oveja.

El Jefe Bogo contuvo un grito. A esas alturas, su despacho parecía ya una estación de metro en hora punta.

En el umbral de la puerta había ahora una pequeña oveja con gafas, una liviana falda con estampado floral y una blusa azul celeste. Llevaba las muñecas llenas de pulseras de bisutería (redondos jaspes falsos, alargadas turquesas y una cinta de tela violeta atada a la muñeca) y un pasador de pelo rosado y con purpurina que Judy habría encontrado mejor en una niña pequeña.

A pesar de todo, Judy sonrió. Había visto por última vez a la vicealcaldesa Bellwhether en la ceremonia de graduación de la Academia de Policía, entregándole la placa y felicitándola por su logro. «…para que el mundo recuerde que, aunque seamos pequeños, también podemos hacer grandes cosas», había dicho en su discurso. A Judy le había caído bien de inmediato.

-… de cualquier modo, por supuesto, el alcalde será informado de inmediato –iba diciendo mientras entraba en el despacho taconeando energéticamente con sus pezuñas. Detrás de ella, la mustia señora Otterton le dirigió a Judy un tímido gesto con la mano, casi de disculpa.

-¡Madame vicealcaldesa! –exclamó el jefe Bogo componiendo la sonrisa de rigor y sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio-. ¡Es un honor para la Jefatura tenerla en la comisaría! Pero no deseo en modo alguno importunarla, ya informaré yo al alcalde a través de los procedimientos habituales que…

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –concedía distraídamente Bellwhether mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su teléfono móvil-. ¡Y enviado! Al alcalde y a mí nos satisface de sobremanera que nuestra Iniciativa de Inclusión esté ofreciendo tan buenos resultados.

-Naturalmente –el jefe Bogo intensificó aún más su sonrisa de circunstancias-. La Policía, después de todo, debe ser ejemplar en…

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó la oveja, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza-. ¡Está usted haciendo un trabajo estupendo! La inclusión y la igualdad racial es un trabajo que concierne a toda la ciudadanía, y la administración pública tiene un papel esencial en activar el motor del cambio para acabar con un tipo de conductas intolerantes y del todo impermisibles en cualquier sociedad civilizada…

-Vicealc…

-…que quiera llamarse a sí misma moderna y progresista. Algo que, evidentemente, debe expresarse también en toda la Federación de Animalia del Norte…

-Vicealcaldes…

-…y nada de estereotipos medievales que opriman a las especies que fueron presas en otros tiempos…

Judy tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la risa al contemplar los infructuosos intentos del jefe por interrumpir el torrente de palabras que salía por la boca de la vicealcaldesa. La verdad, pensó anonada, nunca había conocido a nadie que hablara tan rápido.

-Y tú, mi queridísima Judy –dijo entonces Bellwhether, volviéndose hacia ella con emoción-. ¡Cuánta valentía, cuánto arrojo, cuánto compromiso con las políticas municipales de Igualdad! –dicho esto, le cogió de los hombros a Judy y se la quedó mirando con orgullo-. ¡Recuerda siempre mi lema! _Unus pro omnibus_ …

- _Omnes pro uno_ , vicealcaldesa –aprovechó para decir Judy, justo cuando la oveja parecía parar para recuperar aliento.

-¡También sabes leotín, qué encantador! –replicó Bellwhether con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Seguro que el Jefe Bogo agradece disponer de una voz más culta y refinada en la Comisaría, que cambie un poco toda la rudeza del mundo de la lucha contra el crimen, ¿no le parece?

-Y que lo diga… -trató de decir el jefe Bogo con una tensa sonrisa-. Aunque yo también sé…

-En fin, ¡hasta la vista! Gracias por todo, agente Hopps. Y gracias a usted, jefe Bogo. Es estupendo ver a depredadores y presas trabajando juntos –dijo con regocijo. Luego echó una mirada de aprobación al despacho y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta-. La verdad es que debería estar ya en el Ayuntamiento. Los ficheros municipales no se ordenan solos –bromeó de buen humor-. Y recuerda, Judy, las presas debemos ayudarnos los unos a otros. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame, siempre tendrás una amiga en el Ayuntamiento.

La vicealcaldesa abandonó el despacho de un portazo, llevándose consigo a la desorientada señora Otterton. De inmediato, el ambiente de la habitación pareció calmarse de repente, como si con la energética oveja hubiese salido también un tifón en miniatura.

Tras unos segundos, Bogo resopló desde su mesa y se pasó una pezuña por la cara.

-Zoos mío… -murmuró con agotamiento, y por un momento a Judy le pareció casi una persona-. Dos días –añadió.

-¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Judy con cautela.

-Tiene cuarenta y ocho para resolver el caso. Y si no, dimite.

Judy contuvo un escalofrío. El Jefe había hablado con una voz heladora, impersonal, que delataba tanto odio contenido que por un momento Judy temió que la fuera a hacer daño. Pero apretó los puños y respiró hondo.

-Yo… acepto –y sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse débil, el corazón se le disparó, las patas le flaqueaban. Era como si volviera a tener diez años-. Lograré…

-Muy bien –le interrumpió el Jefe sin más ceremonia-. Clawhauser le entregará el expediente del caso. Y ahora salga de aquí –al ver que Judy no se movía, el Jefe Bogo la ahuyentó con un gesto con la zarpa-. Venga, camina bajo la Luz del Señor y todas esas tonterías religiosas que decís los conejos.

Aquello pareció desatascar a Judy. Se levantó, comprobó que llevaba la fotografía guardada en el cinturón y cruzó el despacho en silencio. Encima de la puerta estaba gravado de nuevo el lema de la Policía, que parecía mirarla socarronamente, directamente a ella.

«Integridad. Confianza. Valentía».

«Y una mierda», pensó Judy.

Clawhauser volvió a su mesa de Recepción tarareando por lo bajo una pegadiza canción pop de Gazelle, la estrella del momento. Tan risueño como siempre, le entregó a la taciturna Judy una carpeta roja con la ficha de desaparecido de Emmitt Otterton.

-¡Aquí tienes, Judy! –exclamó sonriéndole, tras lo cual continuó con la degustación de un cuenco de cereales que había dejado a medio terminal-. ¡Mmmhh! ¡Tienes que probarlos Judy! Los venden en el supermercado de la esquina, la dependienta me ha dicho esta mañana que la azúcar que utilizan la han importado de…

-Sí, sí… -concedió Judy mientras examinaba la ficha de Otterton y poniendo un semblante cada vez menos optimista. Al acabar de leerlo se quedó en silencio varios minutos.

-…y ese levísimo regusto afrutado que queda al final… ¿Judy? ¿Estás bien, conejita? –por toda respuesta, Judy le dio la vuelta al expediente y se lo tendió. Clawhauser lo leyó con interés-. ¡Zoos mío! Debe ser el informe más corto de la historia del Cuerpo…

El «expediente» constaba de una única hoja con los datos censales de Otterton y una fotografía de carnet antiquísima que parecía sacada del anuario de alguna universidad (en la foto la nutria vestía el traje de graduación y lucía un aspecto mucho más joven, con los bigotes más tersos, el pelaje mucho más lustroso y ese ridículo peinado engominado que se llevaba en la época de sus padres). En efecto, Judy comprobó en su dorso que la fotografía había sido tomada casi veinte años atrás en el registro de la Universidad de Osohoma.

Por lo demás, el expediente no aconsejaba ninguna línea de investigación, ni ofrecía pista alguna ni testimonios que lo hubieran visto antes de la desaparición.

-Y no tienes acceso a la base de datos, así que, ¡tampoco tienes recursos! –Clawhauser soltó una alegre carcajada mientras le devolvía la carpeta-. Nunca había visto a los de Desapariciones trabajar tan poco en un caso.

-Por qué será… -murmuró Judy.

-¡Ja, espero que tu carrera no dependa de esta resolución!

Judy le lanzó una mirada asesina. Empezaba a irritarle su jovial despreocupación hacia todo, esa inocente falta de tacto hacia los problemas de los demás, como si creyera que el mundo era una gran fiesta de colorines. Pero él, por supuesto, era un guepardo, y saltaba a la vista que no se había tenido que esforzar demasiado para obtener su puesto. Estaba gordo como un prisionero en los campos carnívoros del Imperio Nazi, pero nadie le exigía nada, porque claro, él era un valiente y audaz depredador.

-Un momento… -dijo Judy entrecerrando los ojos. Tras la ficha había también una impresión de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, de una calle del centro. La fecha coincidía con la fecha de desaparición. «Visto por última vez».

-¿Qué lleva en la mano? –preguntó Clawhauser, que también se había inclinado sobre la fotografía para verla mejor.

Era cierto, Otterton aparecía cruzando el paso de peatones con algo rojo entre las manos. Judy lo reconoció al instante, y sonrió a su pesar.

-¡Es un pata-polo! –exclamó el recepcionista-. Hay un zorro muy majo que los vende a mediodía en el distrito financiero. Yo le he comprado algunos cuando salgo temprano de la oficina.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues habemus pista! –Clawhauser la miró y se rio con desconcierto; era evidente que no la había entendido-. ¿Tú podrías decirme dónde encontrar a Ni… a ese zorro?

-¡Eso ni se pregunta! Mira…

Judy le sonrió, culpable. Era tan agradable que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarla sin rencores ni burlas… La verdad es que había sido una mañana agotadora, pero mientras trazaba su plan sentía cómo lentamente iba recobrando el optimismo. La Judy sombría, cínica e insegura no era la coneja que ella quería ser. Así, cuando salió de la Comisaría (Clawhauser la acompañó hasta la entrada, le dio dos bollos y le deseó buena suerte) se prometió que no volvería a pisar el edificio hasta que demostrarse a todo el Cuerpo que ella también podía… no, que ella era una policía.


	12. Vacíos legales

Vacíos legales

Nick ya estaba teniendo un día de perros sin necesidad de que la Orejotas interviniera. Al parecer, Sparks había recibido un montón de denuncias desde que la controladora había descubierto que no utilizaba guantes de trompa homologados (aunque Nick lo entendía, había oído decir que eran carísimos y que tenías que pagar una tasa y todo) y se había visto obligado a cerrar el negocio de un día para el otro y embargar el local. Por desgracia, los contactos que tenía Finnick en la Avenida Epitarquia les habían advertido que Sparks les echaba la culpa a ellos, un zorro ladino con un hijo retrasado mental. Ambos habían convenido en que era mejor no dejarse ver por allí por una temporada.

Pero el éxito de la estafa de los pata-polos había entusiasmado a Finnick, por lo que se presentó al amanecer en su casa para preparar el nuevo golpe.

-Pero… ¿Tú no tienes una tienda? –dijo Nick al abrir la puerta, con los ojos enrojecidos y con media alma todavía en la cama.

-¡A la mierda la tienda! –exclamó Finnick energéticamente-. Ya les blanquearé el dinero a esos sinvergüenzas otro día… Zoos sabe…

Nick sabía que no era recomendable hacer esperar a su socio (tenía contactos con varias manadas de matones en Plaza Sáhara, y por lo que a Nick le habían contado, era muy rencoroso con la gente que lo decepcionaba), así que lo dejó pasar y se preparó resignadamente una contundente taza de café. Ese día había quedado con un esquivo y melancólico armiño blanco llamado Hastial, un viejo amigo suyo, para un asunto de unas falsificaciones de productos electrónicos japoneses. Nick lo había tenido que telefonear deprisa y corriendo para cancelar la cita, pero no temía represalias, no con Hastial. Habían crecido en el mismo barrio, y más que el asunto económico, lo que realmente lamentaba Nick era no poder verlo y charlar un rato con aquel extraño personaje después de tantos años. Recordó con una sonrisa su aire presuntuoso de arcángel caído mientras se vestía y se aseaba, pero cuando Finnick vio que ya estaba presentable lo arrastró escaleras abajo hacia el bar que había en la esquina de la calle.

Nick vivía en la octava planta de un altísimo bloque de apartamentos pequeños y mal iluminados, bastante parecidos al piso de su infancia. De hecho, su madre no vivía muy lejos de allí, pero hacía siglos que no la visitaba. El barrio tenía el irónico nombre de Happytown: un distrito suburbial para inmigrantes construido deprisa y corriendo en los años sesenta dominado por los altos bloques de pisos, las vallas publicitarias y los puentes ferroviarios que iban a Sabana Centro.

Nick siempre lo había odiado. Mientras caminaba por la acera se fijó en las fachadas mugrientas, las pintadas, los grupos de crías sucias y con cierto brillo inquietante en los ojos que jugaban violentamente a fútbol en las esquinas, y sintió ese hedor inconfundible a tubos de escape, basura acumulada y drogas débiles. No era desde luego un lugar que saliera en las guías turísticas que hacía el Ayuntamiento. La idea le resultó graciosa. Imaginó un folleto con un par de panteras de aspecto amenazante (con sus gorras y sus cadenas de oro) y un entusiasta eslogan encima: «¡Viva una experiencia inolvidable! Emociones fuertes en pleno centro de la ciudad. ¡Arriésguese a ser atracado en la próxima esquina!».

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –le preguntó Finnick, irritado, mientras abría la puerta de cristal del bar.

Nick se encogió vagamente de hombros aguantándose las costillas para no soltar una carcajada. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el bar Finnick había estado contando una historia inverosímil sobre cómo una vez había engañado a un funcionario de aduanas haciéndose pasar por sacerdote, pero Nick no había prestado ninguna atención.

Finnick insistió sospechosamente en irse a las mesas más alejadas de la entrada del local, «como precaución», dijo.

-Ni que fuéramos a atracar un banco, tío –rezongó mientras se sentaba. Además, no se sentía a gusto allí. Las ventanas quedaban muy lejos y tenían las persianas medio bajadas (realmente era muy temprano), por lo que reinaba la penumbra en todo el establecimiento. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, pero agradeció comprobar que el local estaba vacío. Nunca se sentía muy seguro cuando estaba en Happytown.

-Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos? –dijo Finnick de buen humor frotándose las manos. Su morro apenas asomaba por encima de la taza de café.

-Ya te lo dicho, tuvieron una reunión del gremio y les advirtieron a todos de mí. La heladería de Sparks era la última a nuestra disposición –dijo Nick, lacónico.

-La última heladería para elefantes africanos, querrás decir –puntualizó el zorro del desierto haciendo una floritura con la mano-. Iremos a las heladerías para elefantes indios del Distrito Selva Tropical.

-Te he dicho que el gremio…

-Ay, Nicky, para ser tan listillo tienes algunas lagunas importantes –dijo Finnick con falsa pedantería. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande-. Los elefantes africanos y los elefantes indios no se soportan entre ellos. No me digas que no lo sabías.

Al fondo, las dos camareras suricatos que atendían la barra soltaron una jocosa carcajada, y Finnick desvió la vista y les guiñó el ojo.

Nick suspiró y sonrió a regañadientes.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a ello. Hay que…

-Pero no podemos ir en mi furgoneta –le interrumpió Finnick-. Se ha quedado sin gasolina y me gasté el dinero de ayer en… -hizo un extraño ruido con la garganta y se quedó callado-. En otros negocios –masculló al fin.

-¡Joder, tío! –exclamó Nick -. Tendremos que coger el metro y hacer transbordo en Scottsborugh. Se me han acabado los vales de autobús y no me apetece colarme.

-Me parece justo –dijo Finnick con cautela. En realidad, Nick no tenía vales de autobús porque se los había «prestado» a su socio varias semanas atrás. Aunque prometió que se los devolvería, Nick sabía que no volvería a ver ni un resquicio de los tickets.

Nick resopló mientras salían del bar camino de la parada de metro. Tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de asociarse con Finnick. Por regla general, él trabajaba solo. Era infinitamente más sencillo y seguro. Estabas tú, tu ingenio y tus agallas, y si algo salía era sólo culpa tuya. Tú decidías los riesgos, y si fracasabas no tenías que rendir cuentas ante nadie. Un compañero sólo hacía que añadir molestas variables a la ecuación que en muchos casos no podías controlar ni predecir. Y encima tenía que obedecer a Finnick, no podía arriesgarle a ponerlo en su contra. Confiar en otra persona, sostenerse en ella en las situaciones difíciles sin temer a que más tarde se vaya a aprovechar de tu momento de flaqueza… De momento, aún no había conocido a ningún animal así.

Aunque él no era un gran ejemplo de animal confiable. Y Finnick, evidentemente, tampoco.

-Un momento –dijo Nick, deteniéndose-. Si no tenemos la furgoneta tendrás que ponerte el disfraz en mi casa. Además, ¿cómo vamos a transportar todos los pata-polos, si puede saberse?

Finnick se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué contestar.

.

Al final la única solución que se les ocurrió fue ir a la vivienda de Finnick y llenar de gasolina el depósito de su furgoneta. Nick la pagaría de su bolsillo, pero luego descontaría a su socio el precio cuando se repartieran el botín final. Finnick parecía acorde con la idea, pero algo le decía a Nick que cuando tuviera el dinero entre las manos ya no estaría tan conforme.

En cualquier caso, entre una cosa y otra ya se les había hecho media mañana. Nick caminaba por una calle de Sabana Centro empujando un carrito rosa. Dentro de él iba Finnick con su perceptivo disfraz de elefante. Había insistido en bajar el parasol de carrito para que nadie lo viese, pero Nick lo agradecía. Estaba harto de él.

Iban de camino a la estación de metro del Paseo Doctor Puasson. Por desgracia, cuando había dos líneas de coincidían en la misma estación las paradas no estaban una al lado de la otra, o conectadas por un túnel como en cualquier otra ciudad civilizada del mundo. En Zootopia, por alguna razón, las estaciones estaban a un par de calles de distancia, y allí se dirigía Nick, arrastrando el carrito cada vez más malhumorado.

Además, la mañana era para él el peor momento del día. En medio de la estridente luminosidad del sol, tan engañosamente optimista, Nick no podía dejar de pensar en las largas y agotadoras horas que le esperaban yendo de aquí para allá, primero con los pata-polos, luego encontrándose con Hastial y luego volviendo a casa sólo para hacer varias de llamadas telefónicas pendientes que probablemente terminarían en discusiones. Sus días eran una sucesión interminable de obligaciones, precariedad, imprevistos, apretones de manos y billetes contados rápidamente. Un día tras otro.

En cambio, la noche cubría a la ciudad con un manto de sosiego y silencio, como si la naturaleza misma se calmara y se volviera inofensiva y amorosa. A su madre también le encantaba la noche. Y qué inmenso alivio era entrar en las cuatro paredes de su hogar, con su madre preparando la cena en la cocina. Los rayos del ocaso que se colaban por las ventanas del patio de luces, el ruido del tráfico de última hora de la tarde (los animales volviendo a sus casas, los camiones recogiendo la basura) y el programa de música clásica que su madre sintonizaba en la ZBC. Las bromas en la cena, las lámparas encendidas y las sombras que se escondían detrás de los destartalados muebles. Si a Nick alguien le hubiese preguntado por la felicidad, le habría descrito esa escena.

Caminaba ensimismado por la acera cuando creyó distinguir, doblando la esquina de la calle, un coche de controlador de parquímetros que se acercó velozmente hacia él por el carril de la calzada destinado a los roedores (un hámster sacó furioso la patita por la ventana de su coche cuando la coneja lo adelantó temerariamente).

«Hoy no, por favor», pensó. Pero, sin que pudiera impedirlo, Judy Hopps se subió a la acera con su ridículo ciclomotor y le impidió el paso. Luego salió del vehículo con una pirueta y se plantó ante él con una sonrisa algo torva. Esgrimía una zanahoria de plástico que parecía una especie de bolígrafo, lo que le daba un aspecto aún menos amenazante.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la agente Tup-tup! –se burló Nick-. Apártate, Orejotas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Hopps hizo un mohín con la nariz y soltó una risita irónica.

-Muy gracioso, pero me temo que me vas a tener que ayudar. Tus diez céntimos en polos bien pueden esperarse.

Nuevamente sintió la rabia surgir de su interior. ¿Pero qué sabía ella de lo que Nick hacía y de cómo se esforzaba por sobrevivir? Y con ese retintín despreciativo tan propio de las presas…

-Mira, chata –le espetó, descargando sobre ella toda la frustración acumulada durante la mañana-. Gano doscientos dólares al día desde que salí del instituto, así que no hables sobre lo que no conoces. Y ahora esfúmate, tengo cosas entre zarpas.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente –dijo Hopps, que se metió el bolígrafo en el cinturón y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante-. Pero resulta que he conseguido que me asignen un caso, y tengo sólo dos días para resolverlo. Si no tendré que abandonar el Cuerpo.

-De buena se librarían –de dentro del carro oyó a Finnick revolverse, seguro que se estaba empezando a impacientar.

La coneja lo ignoró.

-La cuestión es que busco a Emmitt Otterton, desapareció hace dos semanas y tú eres de las últimas personas que lo vio –mientras decía esto sacó de su cinturón una manoseada fotografía de una familia de nutrias-. ¿Lo conoces? La verdad es que necesito ayuda, yo…

Nick desconectó de su molesta verborrea. ¿De qué iba la coneja? ¿Desaparición? ¿Búsqueda, investigación? Iba oyendo palabras sueltas con incredulidad reciente. ¿De verdad pretendía liarlo con no sé qué historia de la policía? De inmediato adivinó que la coneja estaba en un aprieto importante como para tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien como él. Aunque tal vez sólo era una venganza, una manera de importunarlo por la discusión del día anterior… Después de todo, los conejos eran unos rencorosos.

Nick suspiró largamente. Realmente no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Mira, Zanahorias, yo conozco a todo el mundo –la interrumpió, con lo que Hopps le lanzó una mirada de esperanza-. Y conozco a un peluche que se ha escapado de la tienda de juguetes. Vete a tu caja y déjame en paz.

Dicho eso intentó rodear el coche de controlador y seguir su camino, pero la coneja le impidió el paso. Había vuelto a contraer las cejas en ese ridículo rictus de furia que parecía de todo menos amenazante o autoritario.

-Escúchame, zorro –Hopps se ajustó el chaleco de su uniforme y le lanzó una severa mirada-. El artículo 34.5 de la Ley Transitoria de Seguridad Ciudadana obliga a cualquier persona a colaborar en una investigación policial si recibe una solicitud formal por parte de algún miembro activo del Cuerpo.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a ti? –replicó Nick con desdén. ¿Acaso pretendía impresionarlo con conocimientos jurídicos y ese vocabulario técnico e inapelable? Seguro que se lo habían enseñado en la Academia: «el lenguaje burocrático intimida a los ciudadanos. Emplearlo hará que se den cuenta de que la situación es seria y de que no estáis de broma». Ya se imaginaba a ella, tomando apuntes y asintiendo tontamente a lo que le decían. Soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a la coneja y le borró el gesto de severidad-. Conozco mis derechos, Orejotas. La Disposición Tercera de esa misma ley permite invocar el artículo 13.1 de la Ley de Actividades Económicas que, a grandes rasgos, autoriza a los ciudadanos a no colaborar con la policía si eso interfiere en sus actividades empresariales inmediatas o urgentes, como desde luego es el caso.

Hopps parpadeó varias veces, muda de la impresión. Pero enseguida se recompuso.

-De acuerdo –contraatacó-, pero dos artículos más abajo se exige que se presente un justificante o documento acreditativo de las licencias comerciales en las que el ciudadano está involucrado, que debe presentar en Comisaría en un plazo máximo de doce horas. En caso contrario tengo la autoridad para detenerte por Desataco o Negligencia.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente –Nick sonrió, imitando a la conejita-. La pena es que la Disposición Tercera hace referencia únicamente al artículo 13.1, no a los que les siguen.

-¡Pero se sobreentiende que…!

-En Derecho no se sobreentiende nada. Para aplicar el resto de artículos la Disposición debería ir acompañada de una Reválida de Simultaneidad, un gran descuido por parte de los juristas que redactaron esa Ley –Hopps se quedó varios segundos en silencio, mirándolo con rabia-. Y por supuesto que podrías esposarme y dejarme bajo disposición judicial, y embarcarnos juntos en un larguísimo proceso judicial en el que yo tendría que aportar pruebas sobre mis actividades económicas. Yo probablemente perdería el juicio y me tocaría pagar una multa, pero para entonces el proceso se habría alargado un mes como mínimo. Y tú no dispones de ese tiempo, ¿verdad? Y creo que yo tampoco. Así que ríndete, Orejotas. Mi segundo nombres es Vacíos Legales.

Hopps le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva. Cuando respiró hondo y pareció que se iría (por fin, Nick sintió un alivio descomunal), la coneja levantó el bolígrafo y volvió a hablar.

-Muy bien, pues lo haremos a las malas. No quería tener que usar métodos de extorsión, pero qué se le va hacer –parecía estar farfullando consigo misma. Luego levantó la vista y dijo con decisión:- Nicholas Phineus Wilde, en nombre de su Majestad quedas detenido y puesto bajo la tutela de la Ley de la Federación.

Nick soltó una carcajada y se apoyó con los codos a la barra del carrito.

-Qué mal perder tienes. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por herir tus sentimientos?

Hopps sacó con cuidado una carpetita azul de su fardo.

-Mejor, zorro. Por delito fiscal.

Nick se incorporó de repente y se quedó mirando la carpetita.

-¿Qué…?

-Doscientos dólares al día desde que saliste del instituto, ¿no? –dijo Hopps con el mismo tono inocente y casual que había empleado con Sparks-. Eso es mucho dinero. Setenta y tres mil dólares, concretamente. Y eso, multiplicado por todos tus años de vida laboral activa… -la policía bajó la vista a su libreta y empezó a hacer cuentas con garbo-. ¡Vaya, eso son casi cuatro millones! Evidentemente, soy una conejita boba, pero se nos da bien multiplicar -«Qué graciosa», pensó Nick con rencor-. Y claro, un zorro honesto como el señor Wilde habrá declarado todo ese capital, ¿no es cierto? –Hopps abrió la carpeta y sacó la declaración del impuesto sobre la renda individual de Nick-: ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! –Hopps abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Sólo has declarado siete mil doscientos! Y mentir en un documento oficial es un delito civil grave… Qué pena, cinco años de prisión. Así que o me ayudas o sólo podrás vender tus ridículos polos en la cafetería del centro penitenciario.

A Nick la situación cada vez le parecía más estúpida e inverosímil, como en una película barata de dibujos animados.

-Mira, en cualquier caso –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Es mi palabra contra la tuya.

-De hecho, Wilde, es tu palabra contra la tuya –replicó Hopps sacando el bolígrafo con forma de zanahoria. Entonces, sin perder la sonrisa, pulsó un botón naranja en el que hasta entonces Nick no había reparado y se oyó claramente su voz grabada.

-«Mira, chata, gano doscientos dólares al día desde que salí del instituto».

-Se llama chanchullo, querido –apostilló Hopps guiñándole un ojo.

Nick se sumió en un silencio de estupefacción. Sólo se oía el ruido de los coches que pasaban por la carretera. Y en medio de todo eso, una rasposa carcajada que venía de dentro del carrito.

Hopps bajó la vista con expresión interrogante mientras el parasol del carrito se abría y de él salía Finnick, con chupete y todo, medio doblado en dos por la risa.

-¡Te la ha colado pero bien! –rápidamente se encaramó al carrito para encararse a Nick-. ¡Por San Conspiro Glorioso! Ahora trabajas para la pasma, necesitarás esto –y dicho se arrancó la pegatina que la coneja le había puesto en el disfraz el día anterior y se la pegó a él-. ¡A trabajar con la poli panoli!

Finnick saltó del carrito sin dejar de reír y se alejó por la calle. Aún tuvo tiempo de gritarle «¡Ya verás cuando lo cuente en el bar!» y desapareció por una bocacalle.

-Y lo peor es que debe pensar que es gracioso –dijo la policía, verbalizando en voz alta lo que los dos pensaban. Luego se volvió hacia Nick con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien, señor Wilde?

Nick aún no había dicho nada. Hacía años que no lo engañaban de aquella manera. Él, que siempre tan cuidadoso y evitaba delatarse con cualquiera… A su pesar, sintió admiración, porque la coneja había sabido aprovecharse de su rabia y hacerlo hablar. Lo cual hacía que la situación fuera aún más lamentable y vergonzosa. Un problema que tendría que haber sido insignificante y que podría haber sido despachado con rapidez se había complicado más y más y ahora estaba metido en él hasta las cejas. Era como cuando se cepillaba el pelaje y se encontraba un enredo; lo intentaba peinar pero eso sólo hacía que las púas se torciesen y al final… Nick suspiró. Había que aceptar la situación y quitarse de encima a la coneja tan pronto como fuera posible.

-Mira, yo no sé dónde está Otterton, sólo sé adónde fue -dijo.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Hopps-. ¡Venga, sube al coche!

Nick sonrió.

-No creo que sea un lugar apropiado para alguien como… como tú.

-No digas tonterías y sube, zorro.

Nick se encogió de hombros. A lo mejor hasta se lo pasaba bien y todo en aquella extraña aventura.


End file.
